Just a Vision Closer
by Vic92091
Summary: [Sequel to Situation: Coma name used to be 'Nightmare do come true'] Yumi has been having visions. For some reason they come true. No one knew why she did but then it became clear when a vision she discribed came true. Rated to be safe UxY AxJ OxK[FIN]
1. Big Surprise

**This is the sequel to Situation: Coma. If you havent read that then you should because well this one is sort of based on that one. So heres the first chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Its been a month since Yumis accident and her move in. She's been happy more than ever since she moved into the beautiful room the principle gave her. She doesn't stay in there all day but most of the time shes hanging with the gang.

The weekend was over and it was time for school. Everyone was getting ready to start a new week of boredom.. The gang met at breakfast as they usually did everyday. Yumi and Aelita walked together today. They reached the cafeteria and sat with the guys.

"Hi" they both said in unison.

"Hello ladies, glad to see your up and awake." Odd said with a smile.

They smiled back. "I had a weird dream last night. One that I hope won't come true." Yumi said.

"Really, what was it about?" Ulrich asked.

"I had a dream X.A.N.A came back. I was stuck in Lyoko. I couldn't get out. I couldn't speak. I was able to walk around though and had all my power and weapons, but…" she trailed and went into a trance. She wasn't moving but was just sitting there, not moving and staring at the table.

"Yumi?" Ulrich asked concerned.

"Huh?" she asked. She still stared at the table, didn't move anything but her lips.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"No…" she said in a mod tone voice looking up at him. "No im not"

He stared at her and soon she just fell backwards out of her seat and onto the floor.

"Yumi!" they all yelled.

"Come on you guys, we have to get her to the infirmary." Ulrich said picking Yumi up bridal style.

They left the cafeteriato shocked students. They walked down the halls to the infirmary. But before they could even reach it, Yumi started to wake up.

She opened her eyes and saw Ulrich looking down at her. Soon her friends surrounded him and looked at her.

"Ulrich, I need you to take me to my room" she said. He nodded and carried her to her room followed by her friends.

They entered the room and Ulrich let Yumi stand on her own.

Yumi slowly walked to her computer. She gasped and sat quickly on her bed.

**_(A/n: to all the readers who don't know what Yumis room looks like or remeber then I suggest you read Situation: Coma chapter 9 and Yumi does have a computer in her room on a desk)_**

"Whats wrong Yumi?" Ulrich asked.

She looked up at him and walked back to her computer and moved the monitor to face the gang.

They gasped. Odd was the only one who could speak.

"No way"

* * *

**That was short for a first chapter but R&R and ill write the next chapter soon. Byezzzzz**


	2. I See Things

**Thanks to my reviewers. I wouldn't have continued writing the story unless anybody reviewed and you guys did. Thanks. So heres chapter 2

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

On Yumi's computer screen was the X.a.n.a symbol.

"Yumi, how did you know that was there?" Jeremie asked.

"It was there in a dream I had" she said.

"The one you just woke up from?" Aelita asked.

"Yea I guess so" she said going into another trace.

She stood up and started walking toward the door and again she passed out but Ulrich caught her before she fell to the hard floor.

"There has got to be something wrong with her" Jeremie said looking at the unconscious Yumi.

Ulrich carried her to her bed and laid her down.

"Maybe this is a X.a.n.a attack" Aelita suggested.

"Yea, X.a.n.a always went after Yumi" Odd added.

"I don't know. X.a.n.a couldn't have done something like this, could he?" Ulrich asked as they all crowded around Yumi.

"It could be possible. Like a why of being hypnotized (sp?). Maybe he did that." Jeremie stated.

Then Yumi's eyes fluttered open. She sat up and looked at the gang and stopped at Odd.

"Odd, your going to have a girlfriend" she said.

Then Yumi looked at Aelita. "You're going to Lyoko, as am I"

Then she looked at Ulrich "Sissy's going to kiss you to try to get me mad"

Then she looked to Jeremie "Your going to break your glasses"

They all looked at her weird.

"What?" she asked

"How do you know this, Yumi?" Ulrich asked.

"I...uh...see them. I don't know how or why but I do" she replied.

"That doesn't mean they're going to happen" Odd added.

"Not likely but we've got to get to the factory" Jeremie said. He started walking to the door but tripped on his own foot. He fell on the floor, and his glasses fell off his face. He got up and started to feel around but he couldn't see. So he knelt down on his knees to find them and when he did, they were under his left knee broken in half. He got up and looked at them. The gang saw that his glasses were broken.

"I told you" Yumi said.

Everyone looked at her.

"What?" she asked again shrugging.

"That was just plain freaky," Odd started "Ha, that means I get a girlfriend!" he cheered

Aelita went to help Jeremie up.

"Aelita, I need you to take me to my room. I have an extra pair of glasses there" Jeremie said. They walked out of the room.

"How do you know these things are going to happen?" Ulrich asked.

"I don't know… I… just… see… them… coming" she said trailing off.

She went into one of her trance again and sat there staring at Ulrich.

She didn't pass out this time but instead woke up out of her trance.

She gasped. "Come on we have to go to the factory, NOW!" she said running out of the room to Jeremies. Ulrich and Odd followed.

"Wait you just said the factory, why are we at Jeremies room?" Odd asked.

"We have to get Aelita and Jeremie, duh" she said knocking. They came out quickly.

"Come on, we have to go" she said. She started running out of the school and everyone followed.

* * *

**Still a little short, i know but im trying. but thats it for this chapter. Until the next… byezzzz**


	3. Just An Ordinary Trip

**Thank you Reviewers... Here is chapter three just for you...**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

They ran quickly to the factory with Yumi in the lead. Ulrich ran up to her.

"Yumi, what's the rush?" he asked.

"Just another vision, and if we don't do anything, X.a.n.a… X.a.n.a will kill" she said through each breath

He had a confused look on his face but he still kept running. They soon made it to the factory.

"Im going to turn Lyoko on. You guys go to the scanners and I'll tell you when everything is ready." Jeremie said as his chair spun around the hologram map.

They went into the elevator and into the scanner room.

Jeremie came over the intercom "Yumi your house is on fire"

"I know. That was my vision, which is why we need to go to Lyoko and then back in time" she said looking at the scanner.

It opened and they all entered the scanners.

**_(A/N: I forgot how many scanners there are in the room so im saying 4 but if you know tell me)_**

"Transfer: Ulrich, Transfer: Yumi, Transfer: Odd, Transfer: Aelita. Scanner: Ulrich, Scanner: Yumi, Scanner: Odd, Scanner: Aelita. Virtualization" Jeremie said into the microphone.

**

* * *

.: In Lyoko :.

* * *

**

They all fell to the floor.

"Ok haven't done that in along time" Odd said getting up like it was painful.

"Welcome back to the Forest Region" Aelita said lifting her hands.

"There's the tower" Yumi said pointing to the activated tower.

"Hello Miss Obvious" Odd joked.

"Umm… guys sorry to burst your bubble but you have ten monsters heading your way." Jeremie said.

They all turned around and noticed 5 blocks, 2 crabs, and 3 mega tanks, standing about 10 yards away.

"Ok guys we have to hurry, if not then my parents will die" Yumi said running toward the mass.

Odd, Ulrich and Aelita looked at her kill the 2 crabs within 1 minute.

"God we've only been in here for 5 minutes and she's already holding a grudge." Odd said.

"Odd, take Aelita to the tower, Ill help Yumi" Ulrich commanded. They nodded and went there separate ways

When Ulrich looked at Yumi, he noticed she took down most of the blocks. All that were left was the mega tanks and 2 blocks.

"Jeremie, how many life points does Yumi have?" Ulrich asked.

"Still 100, why?" Jeremie asked.

"Wow, Yumi took down most of the monsters alone and she hasn't gotten hurt yet" Ulrich commented.

"Yea, what she does for the people she loves." Jeremie added.

Ulrich nodded and ran to the monsters that were left, the mega tanks.

"Impact!" he yelled as he stabbed a mega tank through the X.a.n.a sign.

He looked over at Yumi and she had already beaten the last mega tank.

He slowly walked over "Yumi, are you ok?" he asked.

"Yea, why?" she wondered.

"Umm… well you just took down all the monsters, and you didn't even got hurt" he replied. "Something must be up"

"Well, if I didn't hurry, my parents would have died. I don't want that to happen. I know my father doesn't like you much but I still love him. And if it weren't for my mom, I wouldn't even be living at Kadic." She said sitting down on a virtual rock.

He sat next to her. "I realized you love them a lot, I just don't want you to get hurt. Which you didn't. Which is good. Aelita should be entering the tower soon so your parents wont die today." He said putting an arm around her.

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "That is what im thankful for"

"Return to the past now" they heard Jeremie say. Soon the light came and engulfed them.

* * *

**i thought that chapter really sucked. Im not really good with action stories and i dont put to much detail into them. It seemed stupid to me... and it was short. ill try my best next time R&R**


	4. Prank Backfires

**Thanks reviewers... heres chapter 4 and also the beginning of chapter 1 since they to go back in time**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Its been a month since Yumis accident and her move in. She's been happy more than ever since she moved into the beautiful room the principle gave her. She doesn't stay in there all day but most of the time shes hanging with the gang.

The weekend was over and it was time for school. Everyone was getting ready to start a new week of school. The gang met at breakfast as they usually did everyday. Yumi and Aelita walked together today. They reached the cafeteria and sat with the guys.

"Hi" they both said in unison.

"Hello ladies, glad to see your up and awake." Odd said with a smile.

Yumi and Aelita smiled at him and sat down next to their boyfriends.

"Hey Jeremie, is there a reason why X.a.n.a. attacked Yumi's parents and not her?" Aelita asked Jeremie.

"Well-" he started off but was cut off by Yumi.

"Because my parents mean the world to me. They raised me to be the way I am. I love them as much as I love Ulrich" she said starting to blush, as did he. "X.a.n.a. is trying to attack the people we love most so that we would be miserable for the rest of our lives and make us not want to be alive, make us seem worthless, make us want to die. I can live without my parents, I am now, but I can't think of them being gone. They will die eventually and I will have to move on, but not now." She finished.

"Wow, Yumi. That was beautiful" Aelita commented.

"Thanks" she replied. Aelita smiled.

Then Yumi went into a trace, staring at the entrance of the cafeteria. She woke up out of it.

"Sissy's coming" she said looking at Ulrich.

His smile went to a frown.

"Great, well might as well leave now before she comes" Ulrich said getting up.

He was just about there, but then Sissy came walking into the cafeteria, dead in his trail.

"Ulrich dear, I knew you would come looking for me!" She said giving him a hug.

He stood stunned. He didn't hug her back, just stood there, very shocked. She let go of his embrace and kissed him lightly. Not even a second later, he woke up from his shock and pushed her away.

"Sissy, stop obsessing over me. I was leaving to get away from you. I will never love you. Im with Yumi, not you. Get over it." He said to her and then walked back to the table.

He sat down smiling to see Yumi "I told you" she said.

"I know, I never doubted you but look who's stunned." He said pointing to Sissy.

Sissy stood there with her mouth open completely baffled. Herv and Nicolas came up to her and walked her out of the cafeteria to let her yell or scream or whatever she had to do, just outside so she wouldnt make a scene.

Yumi looked at Ulrich, smiled, and started to giggle.

"What did you do to her?" she asked

"I just told her off" he said "that kiss was to much for me, she really needs to get a life"

"Finally… I was going to run up to her and push her just because she's annoying" Odd said. "Her voice is like… nails on a chalkboard."

"I know… I thought I was going to get used to it but ive been here for a while now and I still shiver when she walks in the room" Aelita said.

"She does that to all of us" Jeremie said wrapping an arm around Aelita.

Soon the bell rang and everyone was off to class. Classes, like usual, were boring and nothing interested Odd to keep him awake. No surprise to see Aelita and Jeremy wide-awake taking notes. Yumi and Ulrich were doodling on their notebooks hoping the teacher would think they were paying attention. The bell rang signaling that it was time for lunch.

Everyone was leaving the class but Yumi seemed to not get up. She was in another trance. When she woke up from it she ran quickly out of the room to catch up with the gang.

"You guys, wait up!" she yelled seeing them in the distance.

They stopped and looked at the Japanese girl running to them. She was now there, panting like there was no tomorrow.

"Ulrich, you need to watch out when entering the cafeteria." She said between breaths

"Why?" he asked puzzled.

"Sissy wants revenge so go through the left door to the cafeteria instead of the right" she said now completely out of her panting stage.

"Let me guess, bucket over the door prank?" Odd asked.

"Yea, how did you know?" she wondered.

"Seems like something Sissy would do" he said.

"True" she replied.

"Ok Yumi, I wont go through the right door" Ulrich replied.

They walked into the cafeteria without getting anything on them.

Sissy stood there stunned once again. She looked at the bucket and wondered…

'Why didn't it work?' she thought.

She walked through the door with the bucket above it and opened it. Soon the bucket came falling on Sissy's head filled with beans from that days lunch. Then a bag, that was triggered by the bucket falling, opened and fell over Sissy and feathers came out and fell on her.

"That is what im calling 'Funny" Odd said laughing. The whole cafeteria started cracking up to see Sissy walk out of the cafeteria looking like a bird.

"I cant believe i even missed this stuff... Thanks for materializing me Jeremie" Aelit said giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

He blushed "It was no problem Aelita" he replied.

* * *

**Thats it for this chapter... i made it atleast 300 more words than the last chapter so i hope its long enough for you. R&R**


	5. The New Girl and Her Past

**Thank you to all my reviewers... heres the next chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The day went on like usual after Sissy's prank backfired. She hadn't gone to class the rest of the day, which was good for the gang. Class was boring and there was nothing to do but pay attention which was a_ no_ since they've already gone through that day. When the bell rang signaling that classes were over, the gang went outside to the bench. It was a beautiful day outside and Aelita and Yumi were enjoying the scenery.

Aelita looked at the trees on campus while Yumi was staring at the entrance of the school. She was in a trace and the gang realized it. They waited for her to wake up so they knew what was going on. Yumi woke up out of it and still looked at the entrance.

"She's coming" Yumi said.

"Who is?" Ulrich asked.

"Odds soon to be girlfriend" she said still looking at the gates.

Odd smiled.

Yumi got up and started walking towards the entrance. When she got there a car pulled up and a girl came out. She had long blonde hair with purple streaks that went half way down her back. She wore a purple long sleeve shirt with a white short sleeve shirt over it. On the white shirt was a phrase written _"Get your own life, don't bug mine"._ She wore black cargo shorts that went just below her knees.They could see from the distance her green eyes.

Yumi walked up to the girl and waved.

"Hi, Im Yumi Ishiyama. You must be a new student. Im guessing you're going to be a boarder here at Kadic?" Yumi asked.

"Hi, Yumi. Im Kate Johnson. And yes im a new student and a boarder at Kadic. Can you show me where my dorm is?" Kate asked.

"Yea sure, after that I can introduce you to my friends. Come on lets go find your room." Yumi said grabbing one of Kate's suitcases. Kate grabbed the other suitcase and followed.

They went up to Kate's room, which was right next to Yumi's, and dropped her stuff off. Yumi had a vision while she was in Kate's room, but Kate didn't notice.

"Ummm… Kate we have to go to my room real quick, I have to get something" Yumi said.

"Ok" Kate replied following Yumi to her room.

They entered Yumis room and Kates mouth dropped. Yumi walked over toward her cell phone that was near the computer on her desk.

"Wow, this is your room?" Kate asked amazed by Yumis room.

"Yea, it was meant to be the principles daughters room but she moved it closer to my boyfriends. She is obsessed with him, like you cant imagine" Yumi said facing Kate. "Hang on my cell is going to ring"

Not even a second later, Yumis cell rang and she answered it.

"Hello? Yea, im fine I just took Kate, the new student, to her room. Ill be down in a sec.. bye" Yumi hung up.

"Come on, lets go introduce you to my friends." Yumi said walking out.

"Wait, how did you know your cell was going to ring before it did?" Kate questioned.

"Ummm… Ill explain when we get down there" Yumi said looking back at Kate.

She nodded and they headed out of the school and towards the bench.

The gang was still there from before.

"Ok Kate, these are my best friends" Yumi said looking at the gang. "Aelita, Jeremie, Odd, and Ulrich"

"Cool, which one is your boyfriend?" Kate asked.

"Ulrich" Yumi replied sitting on his lap.

He kissed her forehead lightly.

"You did good Yumi, I approve" Kate said clapping her hands.

The gang laughed.

"So Yumi, what were you going to tell me about the cell thing?" Kate asked.

"What cell thing?" Ulrich asked.

Yumi smiled an innocent smile. "Kate, ummm… I can see things, like visions, and when I was in your room I had one and it was my cell ringing which I left in my room" Yumi replied.

Kates mouth dropped. "Your psychic?" she asked.

Yumi nodded.

"What do you see in my future?" Kate asked.

"Your going to have to find out" Yumi replied

"You cant even give me a clue?"

Yumi pointed to Odd. "He's your clue."

"Wait, she's the one you were talking about?" Odd asked pointing at Kate.

Yumi nodded.

"Cool, so Kate where are you from?" Odd asked.

"Im from Miami, Florida. My parents wanted me to get the best education, and they thought a different country would be best. I thought it was stupid though cause I was going to the best magnet school in Miami-Dade County." Kate replied.

"What's a magnet school?" Aelita asked.

"It's a school with arts in it. Dance, drama, music and art are usually what they have. Most kids are the ones that live nearby but some of the kids gotaccepted in to it." Jeremy said.

"Yup, and I was one of them to be accepted. I was the best violin and piano player in 7th grade. Everyone knew me cause of that and also because I was sent to places to play with the rest of the best kids in Miami. Me and my friend Shelby were always in them. Me and her would always switch from first chair to second all the time when we played for our school." Kate replied.

"First chair and second chair?" Yumi questioned.

"Yea, it's a chair that you sit in when you play a violin and they are the closest to the conductor. Me and Shelby were always in those too. No other person. We were really gifted. We were smart and could play music just by looking at the sheet. I could tune a violin and she can transfer violin music to piano music, which isnt that hard. We were also in the school chorus. When our school did a play, me and Shelby would have to switch back and forth from violin to chorus. Good times though." Kate replied.

**_(A/N: the story about Kate and Shelby is a true story about my life, although I was the best in 5th grade because I moved when I just finished elementary. Even if, the people at the middle school tore my file because they heard I was moving. The only people who knew about me were my friends, the orchestra teacher, and the principles. I did not move to France and I moved only because of my dads job not for a better education.)_**

"Wow, you must really miss Shelby" Aelita said.

"Yes, very much. But I can still talk to her on the phone" Kate said putting on a smile.

"Hey you guys, its getting late. Lets go eat dinner" Odd said getting up.

"Yea ok" Kate replied walking toward the school.

Odd ran up to her and put his arm around her.

"Don't worry Kate. Im sure Shelby misses you too. You have friends here that care about you just as much as she does." Odd said.

"Thanks Odd, that means alot to me" Kate said wrapping her arm around his waist. She kissed him lightly on the cheek.

The others were a little bit behind, watching them walk away. They walked towards them slowly so they could be alone.

"They're gonna be a cute couple" Aelita said. Jeremy wrapped his arm around her. Ulrich did the same to Yumi.

"Yea" Jeremie added.

"Glad I saw it coming" Yumi said.

Ulrich laughed. "Yea, you get to be thespecial one."

Yumi went into a trance still walking though. She woke up out of it.

"What did you see this time?" Ulrich asked.

"Besides us having macaroni and cheese for dinner and the fact that Kate can eat just as much as Odd" Yumi said.

**_(A/N: I don't know if macaroni is a French thing but it is now)_**

"Yup, they are definitely going to get along nicely" Ulrich replied.

* * *

**Done with that chapter but i was thinking of changing the title so in your review put an idea of what the title should be. Till the next chapter byezzzz**


	6. The Little Talk

**Thanks to my reviewers... keep reviewing... and heres a little poem.**

**Another chapter... another day, heres chapter 6, thats all i have to say**

* * *

Aelita, Jeremie, Yumi, and Ulrich walked into the cafeteria to eat dinner. They saw Kate, and Odd already chugging down what was left on their trays. Odd saw them coming and had to make a comment.

"Awwww, you guys look cute, but anyways guess what we're having for dinner?" Odd asked.

All of them **_(A/N: except Kate and Odd)_** said in unison "Macaroni and Cheese"

"How'd you know?" Odd wondered.

They all pointed to Yumi, who raised her hand.

"I should've known" he replied.

They sat down with trays and started to eat _and_ watch Kate and Odd compete over who can finish their tray first. Kate won.

"I want a rematch" Odd whined.

"It was just a stupid game Odd. If you want to be the winner then fine, you're the winner" Kate added.

"Yea!" Odd shouted with a friendly smile on. That made Kate laugh.

Dinner soon ended though and kids were dismissed to their dorms. As the gang walked to their dorms, some interesting conversation started.

"Do you think we can trust her?" Ulrich asked Jeremie.

"Yea, why not?" Yumi asked.

"She seems nice" Aelita added.

"Yea I think we can trust her… she seems like someone who could keep a secret." Jeremie said.

"Great, me and Aelita will tell her about it tonight and then we'll show her it tomorrow" Yumi said with excitement.

Jeremie nodded. "Ill make a card for her tonight so she can go tomorrow." Jeremie finished.

They all nodded and went there separate ways.

**_(A/N: this whole time Odd and Kate were talking about music, both Odds type and the kind Kate can play, classical)_**

Kate wasahead of Aelita and Yumi.

They looked at each other a smirked an evil smile and ran up to Kate and lead her to Yumis room.

"I guess im going this way" Kate commented.

They entered Yumis room quietly and Kate and Aelita sat on the couch while Yumi sat on her bed.

"Kate we have to let you know about a secret, of our lives. Me, Ulrichs, Odds, Jeremies, and Aelitas" Yumi started.

"Ok" Kate replied.

"We'll start off with Aelita." Yumi began. "Aelita was a computer character. She never was in the real world until about 6 months ago. We did do it before that, but she had a virus put into her so we had to send her back. She lived in a place called Lyoko, which is a digital world, where me, Ulrich, and Odd, fought computer monsters to save the world from X.A.N.A, a computer virus who wants to take over the world. So we saved the world countless times. Once Aelita was materialized, we shut down X.A.N.A and the super computer in which Jeremie was able to talk to Aelita and monitor us when we were in Lyoko. But something strange happened just today. I had a dream of X.A.N.A coming back. When I was in the cafeteria that morning I was told that I passed out. But in the time of me being passed out I saw the X.A.N.A symbol on my computer in a dream I was having. So when I woke up, Ulrich carried me to my room and I showed them the X.A.N.A. symbol. That was when I began to have visions. So we had to go to Lyoko and fight off X.A.N.A's monsters before he burnt down my house with my parents in it. That was X.A.N.A's attack. Then when we defeated X.A.N.A once again, we went back in time. So really today was just a repeat for us.And to top it all of, I knew that you were coming." Yumi finished.

Kate was shocked. Her mouth was completely open and she couldn't sat anything. Then she started to blink and woke up from her shock ness.

"Wow. Did you guys shut down X.A.N.A. again?" Kate asked.

"No, but we will tomorrow after we take you to Lyoko."Aelita said.

Then Yumi went into a trance. She sat there staring at a spot on her blanket. She woke up out of it.

"Aelita you need to call Jeremie, and Kate it looks like we're going a day early"

* * *

**Ok this chapter was short too, im trying my best to make them longer. I decided to change the title of the story. I got an idea from "i hate cliffies" who thought of 'visions of closer' but i changed it to be 'just a vision closer' so thank i hate cliffies for the idea till the next chapter R&R**


	7. First Times The Charm

**Thank you to my reviewers... heres chapter 7

* * *

Chapter 7**

Aelita called Jeremie. He was in his dorm with Odd and Ulrich at the time.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Jeremie, its Aelita" she said into the phone. She covered the speaker and looked at Yumi.

"What do you want me to tell them?" she asked.

"Hi Aelita" she heard Jeremie say.

"Tell him to meet us at the factory" Yumi said.

"Jeremie, we need to get to the factory, Yumi had a vision." Aelita said.

"Ok we'll meet you there" he said and they hung up.

Aelita and Yumi jumped to their feet and Kate looked at them weird.

"What isthe factory, and whats there?" she asked.

"We'll show you when we get there but right now we're in a hurry" Yumi said grabbing her wrist pulling her to her feet. They ran out of Yumis room towards the factory.

The girls took the long way since there wasn't enough skateboards for them all to ride. As they jumped down from the ropes and made it to the elevator.

"So this is the factory?" Kate asked as the doors of the elevator started closing.

"Yup" Yumi replied.

"Wow, my first day and im already sneaking out of school" Kate added.

Aelita giggled and Yumi smiled.

"That's basically what we did all of last year," Yumi replied "skipping school to save Aelita and the world. That should look good on your resume" Yumi commented.

"Yea that would get you into a good college. Majoring in Saving The World 101" Kate replied.

The girls laughed and the door opened to three boys waiting for them right outside the door.

"Yumi, what did you see?" Jeremie asked as he walked over to the super computer.

"Four towers have been activated in each region. If we don't shut them down before midnight, then X.A.N.A will have complete control." Yumi said.

Jeremie logged on to Lyoko and it was confirmed. A timer popped up telling them they had 3 hours to deactivate the towers.

"Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich, you'll go into the scanners first while me, Odd and Kate finish her card" Jeremie said **_(A/N: I realized that there are only 3 scanners from my reviewer AngelBolt)_**

They nodded and went down to the scanner room.

"Transfer: Ulrich, Transfer: Yumi, Transfer: Aelita. Scanner: Ulrich, Scanner: Yumi, Scanner: Aelita. Virtualization." Jeremie said into the microphone.

They landed in the Mountain Region and got up quickly to see three blocks headed there way.

"I don't have time for this" Yumi said and threw an open fan that killed all three blocks at once. "Go Aelita!"

Aelita ran in and quickly deactivated the tower. She came running out, giving them a signal to run in to go to the next region. Yumi and Ulrich followed and ran quickly into the tower.

**.: On Earth :.**

"Kate, whatsyour favorite color?" Jeremie asked.

"Jeremie, its kind of obvious. Look at her." Odd said pointing a finger at her. "Purple hair, purple shirt, I would guess it was purple, like mine" Odd said pointing his thumb to himself.

Kate smiled. "Is it that obvious?" she asked. Odd nodded.

"Ok Kate, your weapon is magic. When you say "Die", they object that you are focusing on will blow up, when you yell "Fire" a stream of fire comes out of your hand that you are pointing with and hits your target, as long as you aim right. When you say "shield", an invisible shield will block you from any attacks. You can also fly in a second, but you must jump first to get off the ground. You'll figure out how to control that in Lyoko. You guys head off to the scanners." Jeremie said.

**_(A/N: i think the powers are kind of cheesy, do you?)_**

They nodded and Odd grabbed Kates hand and guided her to the scanners. They got there soon enough and Odd explained how to use it.

"All you have to do is step in and the door will close and you will be transferred to Lyoko" he said. She nodded and walked into the scanner as did Odd.

"Transfer: Odd, Transfer: Kate. Scanner: Odd, Scanner: Kate. Vitualization." Jeremie said into the microphone.

They landed in the polar region. They turned around and saw Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita running toward them.

"Welcome to Lyoko" Odd said.

"Nice outfit Kate" Yumi commented.

Kate looked down at what she was wearing. She was wearing a dark purple cloak that reached the floor. She had dark purple lipstick on and purple lines going down her face from her eyes to the level of her mouth. It was like she cried. **_(A/N: like how in Good Charlotte, Benji has black lines on his face. That was Kate has only purple)_** On her hands, her nails were painted purple and she had silver rings on every finger except the thumbs and the pinkie fingers. And she wore flat dark purple shoes. **_(A/N: kind of like Chinese shoes, the ones you see in Mulan.just saw the movie the other day so yea.)_**

"I look good" Kate commented.

"Umm right now we have something else to think about" Ulrich said as he pointed to four crabs guarding the tower.

"One for each off us" Odd said.

Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd ran towards the bunch,

"Kate, what are you doing, run" Aelita said.

"I don't have to" Kate said and jumped up into the air very lightly.

She began to fly towards the bunch, faster than Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd who were running.

Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich said "She can fly" in unison.

Odd laughed. "Yea, she can do more though"

Kate focused on all the crabs and yelled "DIE!" **_(A/N: muahahaha I feel evil when I saw and type that word muahahaha)_**

One by one, each crab blew up, leaving the tower wide open. Aelita made a run for it and went inside. The tower soon changed from red to blue meaning that is was deactivated. Aelita came out and gave the signal. They all ran in and were ready to go on the spot. Now they were in the forest region.

Five hornets blocked the tower from Aelita entering it.

"Lets get this over with" Ulrich said.

Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd ran to the hornets while Kate flew.

Ulrich stabbed a hornet with one of the hornets yelling "Impact!". Odd shouted "Lazer Arrow!" and one of his arrows came out and shot the hornet right in the X.A.N.A symbol.

"Two done, Three more to go" Odd said with triumph.

Kate and Yumi nodded.

Kate flew above one of the hornets and concentrated on it and pointed a finger to it. Then she yelled "Fire". Not a regular red flame came out but instead a purple flame.

She shot the target head on "Ha, the flame, its my favorite color" she said ecstatic from the purple flame coming out of her hand.

Yumi laughed and threw and open fan and killed the last two hornets that were left.

Aelita ran toward the tower and yet again activated it. They ran in after her and ended up in the last region… Desert.

"You're doing really good for your first time, Kate. There is only one more tower left and its guarded by four mega tanks. You guys are very high in life points still." They heard Jeremie say from the digital sky above them.

"Wow, a talking sky that sounds like Jeremie. That's just to cool" Kate commented and began to levitate over the others.

"Ummm, Kate. This is Jeremie. Im on Earth im just talking to you guys through the microphone" Jeremie said.

"Oh yea Jeremie, just ruin the fun why don't you" Kate added. Odd snickered.

"They're going to get along just nicely" Aelita said to Yumi and Ulrich.They nodded.

"Ok guys, we've got to get Aelita to the tower so lets stop fooling around and kill those mega tanks." Ulrich commanded. They all nodded. They ran -and flew -to the mega tanks. They all defeated the tanks at the same time. Very weird but they did. The stood in the dust with either their weapons in the hand, or in the position they shot the target, all in a line same distance apart.

"Wow, that's freaky" Aelita said. She ran to the tower and deactivated it quickly.

"Return to the past now" they heard Jeremie say.

"Hey Kate, we'll see you again today" Odd said waving to her before the light came and engulfed them. Odd could have sworn he saw a smile on her face before the light came and he was blinded by it for that split second.

* * *

**_I thought it was an ok chapter... still not so good with action stories but hey im trying.I thought Kates whole magic powers, flying and her outfit were cheesy but i couldnt think of anything else.Although i did have an image of the clothing i put on the virtual Kate, i thought it was pretty good but still cheesy. Until next chapter R&R_**


	8. Welcome Wagon

**Thank you reviewers... heres the next chapter**

* * *

**_(A/N: and again… its repeated)_** Its been a month since Yumis accident and her move in. She's been happy more than ever since she moved into the beautiful room the principle gave her. She doesn't stay in there all day but most of the time shes hanging with the gang. 

The weekend was over and it was time for school. Everyone was getting ready to start a new week of school. The gang met at breakfast as they usually did everyday. Yumi and Aelita walked together today. They reached the cafeteria and sat with the guys.

"Hi" they both said in unison.

"Hello ladies, glad to see your up and awake." Odd said with a smile.

They smiled back and sat next to their boyfriends.

"Do you think Kate will remember what happened before?" Ulrich asked.

"I hope so, I really like her" Odd confessed. Everyone looked at him with a devilish smile. He blushed.

"You'll see your princess after school." Yumi said which made him blush even more.

"Wow, I didn't think you could get that red" Ulrich said looking at Odd.

They laughed, except Odd.

The bell rang signaling class and everyone left the cafeteria.

Classes were again… BORING! It's the third time they relived that day and it doesn't seem anymore interesting. Even Aelita and Jeremie were falling asleep knowing that they have notes already. Odd was sitting there saying everything the teacher was saying.

"Did you actually pay attention before?" Ulrich whispered to Odd.

"No, but the words kept ringing in my head while I was trying to sleep. Kind of like Yumi's visions."

"Great, everyone is becoming psychic, but me" Ulrich said.

"Calm down Ulrich. It was only her interrupting me while I tried to sleep. No show going through my head like your Juliet over there" Odd said tilting his head toward Yumi. Ulrich looked back to see Yumi. She was in a trance again looking at the board with her mouth open and her eyes wide.

She woke up out of it and smiled to herself.

"I knew something like that would happen" she said to herself.

"Looks like Yumi saw the future again. She put an evil smile on.I wonder what it was?" Ulrich whispered to Odd.

"We'll find out sooner or later" Odd confirmed before falling back asleep.

The bell rang letting kids out of class to lunch. Nothing new really happened there. Sissy came by which was a big mistake for her cause, yet again, she got blown away from the comments everyone said at the table. Odd describing her nails on chalkboard voice, Aelita talking about Sissys annoying self, Jeremie talking about her IQ being less than Odds**_ (A/N: if that's even possible, lol jk jk)_** Yumi talking about Sissy not having a life, and Ulrich agreeing with all of the above. Topics changed however. Moving from the brat, Sissy, to all the way over to how funny talking toilets would be.**_ (A/N: just a thought)_** But yet again, the bell rang and kids were off to class. The gang having to relive it… AGAIN.

**.: Late on After School :.**

The gang waitedat the bench till Yumi gave the signal.

She let out a little smile and said, "I knew it was going to happen…" a pause for a second "Its time."

Yumi got up and walked to the gates of the school waiting for the cab to pull up like it did before. Her friends soon joined her. Then the cab pulled up. The door opened to reveal Kate within.

She smiled "Hello welcome wagon"

Odd walked up to her. "We have been expecting your arrival Miss Kate" he said bowing like as if she were a princess.

She smiled at him. Once her straightened up, Kate ran to him and gave him a cute little hug. He was shocked but he hugged her back as a quick response.

"Yup, saw that coming" Yumi said her arms crossed. Ulrich came and put his arm around Yumi.

"So that's what you saw in class today?" he asked.

"So you've been watching me" Yumi concluded.

"Im always watching you" Ulrich confirmed with a tint of pink in his cheeks.

Yumi smiled. "That's so sweet" Kate said waking them up from their starring moment.

Aelita giggled. "Maybe we should get her stuff in her room before we celebrate"

"Yea, that would help" Kate said "Then I don't have to carry this stuff around"

Kate had her too suitcases and he carry on bag with her.

Ulrich, Odd and Jeremie grabbed one bag and looked at the girls.

They had their arms around each other and we starting to walk toward the school.

The guys shook their heads and followed the girls to Kate's room. Once they were safely in her room, she lied on her bed and sighed.

"Its good to relive days, then you know what's coming" she said.

Odd laughed and sat down next to her "True, but we rather be like normal kids and be unprepared."

"No Odd, you're the one that wants to be unprepared. Even without going back to the past, we were still prepared for anything" Yumi said.

"Are you telling me there wasn't one moment in your life that you weren't prepared?" Odd questioned Yumi.

"Yup"

"What about the time that giant teddy bear came after you and Ulrich had to go and get you?"

"That was one time"

"When you fell into Lyokos digital void?"

"Ugghhh"

"How about when-"

"SHUT UP ODD! I GET IT!" Yumi yelled "Im not always prepared but I try to be. I don't see you trying"

Odd stared blankly with no expression on his face. _'Someones PMSing' he thought_

"Yumi calm down, your starting to scare everyone" Ulrich whispered in her ear wrapping his arms around her from behind.

She turned around and looked up at him, still in his embrace. He had that trademark smile on his face. She couldn't help but smile.

"Aren't you two missing something?" Jeremie said pointing to a clock and looking at Kate and Odd

Odd looked at it and his mouth dropped "We're missing dinner!" he exclaimed and ran out of the room with Kate by his side.

Everyone smiled and Aelita giggled "Typical Odd and brand new Kate"

* * *

**Hahaha done with this chapter... seems like a good ending but im not done still have more ahead R&R**


	9. Kates First Day ::part 1::

**Thank you reviewers heres chapter 9**

**

* * *

****Skipping dinner going to Tuesday

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 - Part I**

Everyone woke up, ready to be filled with knowledge. Yea ok… sure. Only Aelita and Jeremie were ready for that. The others were just getting ready for another day of school. Today was Kate's first actual school day and they didn't exactly say "Your going to love Kadic" so she was prepared for anything, even a boring day at a new school.

The guys were already down at breakfast and Kate and Aelita were in Yumi's room. Yumi and Aelita were giving her advice about the teachers and telling her which foods she had to watch out for when eating breakfast, lunch and dinner.

"Mrs. Hertz does has a tendency to pick on the new kids a lot so might want to take my notes and read them over during breakfast, just incase she decides to ask you questions on everything we learned." Aelita said handing her a notebook filled with notes.

"Don't eat the apple sauce in the cafeteria. Kids spit in it on their way down the line" Yumi said.

"Ok, that's just gross." Kate replied.

"I know, some people just don't know how to act" Aelita added.

"No, they serve apple sauce. It makes me gag every time I see it"

"Really? I just started gagging last year" Yumi said.

They laughed as they headed downstairs to the cafeteria.

They quickly grabbed their trays, Kate's piled with food _**(A/N: except apple sauce)**_, and sat with the guys. **_(A/N: of course)_**

Yumi next to Ulrich, Aelita next to Jeremie, and Kate across from Odd.

_'I can stare into her eyes forever'_ Odd thought as he gazed at Kate in front of him _'Yumi better be right with her vision'_

Odd broke out of his daydreaming "What took you girls so long?"

"Why? Were you worried?" Yumi questioned with a smirk on her face.

"No its just…" he started but couldn't seem to find what to say.

"Its ok Odd, Yumi and Aelita were giving me advice about the school" Kate said while laughing.

"Oh," he said, then he looked at Yumi and Aelita "Did you tell her about the apple sauce?"

Yumi nodded. Then as the day seemed to be bright and cant get bad it did.

Sissy came to the table with her annoying self. **_(A/N: sorry to any Sissy fans but im not to fond of her)_**

"Ulrich dear, when are you going to dump these losers and come hang out with me?" she asked.

"They only loser I see here Sissy, is you" Ulrich said a little annoyed

"Sissy, when are you going to learn?" Odd said. "Ulrich loves Yumi, not you"

"Yea, so get a life" Jeremie added.

"Stop obsessing over Ulrich" Aelita said

"Yea, if you haven't noticed already Sissy, this is your cue to walk away" Kate marked.

And Sissy walked off with a "Humph" leaving everyone at the table to laugh.

"Wow Yumi, that was the first time you never told Sissy off" Odd said.

"I didn't have to. You guys did that for me"

* * *

Then the bell rang and the gang went to class. Aelita and Yumi showing Kate the way and the guys watching them from behind. Kate did have all the same classes as they did though.

* * *

Classes went on like usual. The teacher, describing things, leaving some of the people, like Odd, completely confused. However something caught Yumi's eye. 

"In a reaction to hitting something really hard on your head, can result to a bump of pain and misery, nothing at all, or you can fall into a deep or light coma. We have one student in our class that went into deep coma. Miss Yumi Ishiyama?" Mrs. Hertz said.

This definitely got every ones attention. Yumi looked at Mrs. Hertz

"Care to tell us how it happened to you?" Mrs. Hertz asked.

Yumi stood up, "I don't really remember it, but you can ask Ulrich. He was there when it happened." She said and sat back down.

"Ok, Mr. Stern. Describe what happened" Mrs. Hertz said.

Ulrich stood up "It was a cold winter day, and it was raining. The snow was just melting and ice became slippery. Me and Yumi were racing to her house. I was dropping her off that day. Yumi ran across the ice near her house and fell on her head. I had to carry her to her house where her parents were shocked to see me carrying an unconscious Yumi. You can imagine what they thought. They took her to the hospital. And I explained what happened. A month later... the doctors were going to pull the plug on Yumi Ishiyama, but she woke up. And now, Yumi's the same person we all knew before just that she forgot about what happened that day." Ulrich finished miserably(sp?) and then sat down.

"THEY WERE GONNA KILL ME!"

* * *

**Thats it for this chapter R&R and until next chapter byezzzz**


	10. Kates First Day ::part 2::

**Thank you reviewers**

**

* * *

K1092000 - **_Yumi didnt go unconscious again. And it wasnt snowing at the time it was rainning but we're never really supposed to run in either._

**aZn sIsTeR 92 - **_well it was only a month after, doesnt seem like a long time but yea its sad to know that you were inches away from death._

**Fox Kitsune - **_I dont exactly have a secret, im used to having comments like that so i use them in my writing. And i had to add in some humor into it and the last sentence was the humor._

**Hiei's Ice Angel - **_thanks, i loved that part too, something i didnt even think about writing turned out to be in it. keep reviewing_

_

* * *

_

**Some things wouldnt edit on this chapter so sry if there r n e mistakes**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - part 2**

"THEY WERE GONNA KILL ME!" Yumi shouted still in her seat.

Everyone in the class looked atYumi, but Ulrich. He didn't want to relive the day his love almost died. He couldn't even imagine what it would be like without Yumi in his life.

"Mrs. Hertz, can me and Ulrich be excused please?" Yumi asked. She got up and grabbed Ulrich's hand and walked out of the classroom.

"I guess you can" Mrs. Hertz said as she watched them leave.

Yumis head popped back through the doorway.

"Thanks" she said with a smile on and then she left again.

"This is why I said he should dump her. I don't getmad that fast." Sissy commented.

"You get madder than Yumi, heck you get mad every time we tell you off" Odd said.

"And plus how would you feel if you just found out that you were about to be killed and had no control of it?" Jeremie asked.

"I wouldn't like to know that I was an inch from death" Aelita said.

"I dont think anyone would.Im pretty sure no one, except your father, would mind if you died" Kate said to Sissy. "No that's to mean... coma sounds good"

Sissy made a mean face and turned her head towards the board where the teacher was standing. Mrs. Hertz didn't even notice the mocking the kids were doing to Sissy. Even if, I don't think she would have cared.

**.: With Ulrich and Yumi :.**

Ulrich and Yumi were sitting on the usual bench still holding hands. Yumi looked up at him.

"So when were you gonna tell me that I almost died?" Yumi asked.

"I thought your parents told you" he said "You did just wake up suddenly so I guess they were just happy to see your eyes open."

"Oh, is that why you were crying outside the room?" she questioned.

He picked up the hand that was holding Yumi's and kissed it **_(A/N: her hand)_** lightly.

"Yes. I didn't want to lose you. It was hard enough to see you in bed with everything attached to you. I didn't want to see them pull the plug, so I left them room." He said caressing her cheek with his free hand.**_ (A/N: yea fluff)_**

She smiled and put her hand on his. She leaned in and kissed him lightly. Once they parted, she laid her head on his chest while he put his arm around her.

"Im glad I woke up" she said.

"Yea me too" he said then put a butterfly kiss on her forehead.

They stayed in that position for about five minutes.

"Come on lets get to class. Mrs. Hertz is probably gonna die if we don't get there" Ulrich said.

Yumi nodded and they got up and walked hand-in-hand back to class.

**.: Class :.**

"Coma makes you lose your memory of what happened that day as you saw. So that concludes the story about coma. Are there any questions before the bell rings?" Mrs. Hertz asked.

"Umm yea, are we going to get detentions?" a voice said.

Everyone looked at the doorway to see Yumi and Ulrich, hand-in-hand, leaning on the sides of the doorway, with a confused look on their face.

Mrs. Hertz smiled "No but sit down so people can ask me and you two questions" she said.

They nodded and sat down. People were asking Yumi questions like 'How did you feel?' and 'Why did you wake up?' or 'Did you hear anything while you were in a coma?'

And she answered "I was in a coma, I wasn't feeling anything at all. I had a dream that someone shot me and that's when I woke up. And no I wasn't able to here anything, I was in a coma and you cant hear, feel, or know anything that was happening." Yumi answered. _'You know, some people are retards to ask how I felt and what did I hear. I was in a coma for gods sake. Geez'_ she thought.

Then people started asking Ulrich questions. 'Were you scared?' and 'Did you cry?' or 'What did you do when Yumi's eyes opened?' they asked.

"I was very scared, I didn't think she would wake up. I did cry when I heard they were going to pull the plug, I didn't want her to die. I was out in the hall at the time when she woke up, I couldn't bear see her lifeless body on a bed so I left the room. She came out into the hall when she woke up and saw me sitting in a chair with my head in my hands. I always cared about Yumi but that time I was really worried." He finished.

Yumi got up,sat on his lap,and gave him a hug, and he hugged her back. "Thanks" she whispered in his ear. "Anything for you" he whispered back. They parted and starred into each other's eyes.

"Wow, you're a real boyfriend" Kate said to Ulrich. They looked at her but shifted it to Aelita who was sobbing.

"Its just so beautiful" Aelita commented between sniffles. Jeremie put his arm around her.

Odd turned around and handed her a tissue. "Thanks"

Then the bell rang signaling lunch.

* * *

**It sounds like their tables are all close together so this is how it is:**

**Ulrich** and **Odd** _sits together_ with **Ulrich** _nearest the aisle_

**Jeremie** and **Aelita** _sit together_ with **Jeremie** _nearest the aisle_

**Yumi** and** Kate** _sittogether_ with **Yumi **_nearest the aisle_

**3 rows with 3 tables in each. 9 tables, 2 students. 18 kids. The Lyoko Gangs seats are the ones farthest from the door but closest to the window. This is not how the seats are arranged in the real Code Lyoko show but this is how its like in my story.**


	11. Kates First Day ::part 3::

**_Reviews..._

* * *

Fox Kitsune -**_ sequels are good there just alot of hard work. Ill think about it._

**Hiei's Ice Angel** - _YumixUlrich fluff rox and i dont think i would of wanted it any other way._

**renayumi** - _thanks, keep reviewing_

**aZn sIsTeR 92** - _thanks. 10s a good number for me now_

**K1092000** -_ yea, but how would you feel if people asked you stupid questions on something like coma?_

**LiStEn2UrHeArT** - _thanks, i love it whensomebody cries about something not sad, so i made Aelita do it and it turned out to be pretty funny._

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Every left class and headed for lunch. The gang sat at their usual table with Odd and Kates trays filled to the max with food.

"I don't understand how you guys could eat that much" Aelita commented.

Kate and Odd looked at each other then at Aelita and shrugged.

"You never told me you went into a coma Yumi" Kate said.

"Well because it was never really a topic we had until class. I wouldn't go up to somebody and say 'Hi im Yumi Ishiyama and I just woke up from coma a month ago'" Yumi replied.

"Wow, was it only a month ago?" Jeremie asked.

Yumi nodded.

"Wow, im glad you woke up Yumi. 'Cause if not then I would have never met you guys." Kate bellowed

"Im glad I woke up too." Yumi said leaning her head on Ulrichs shoulder.

He kissed her forehead lightly.

"So, Kate, how do you like your first day at Kadic?" Aelita asked.

"So far its great. I'd expect Mrs. Hertz to introduce me but she didn't." Kate said.

"Probably because of the five dollars you gave her" Odd commented.

"Hey, who said money doesn't talk. It does in Florida, quite well too" Kate replied.

They finished eating and the bell rang shortly after.

Everyone went to class waiting for it to be over.

Yumi, Ulrich, Kate and Odd were practically sleeping during class. Aelita and Jeremie were taking notes as usual.

"Could this class get any more boring?" Kate whispered to Yumi.

"I don't think so, but if it were a second time that we were in this class then yea, it would have been more boring" Yumi replied.

She pulled out a piece if paper and started doodling of anything in the classroom. She looked out the window and the view from there was good enough for her to draw. Kate watched as Yumi made a simple piece of paper into something wonderful. It was only done in gray scale since she used a pencil but Yumi caught everything from the details in a leaf to the shadows off a bench.

Mrs. Hertz wondered why Yumi was looking up and down from window to desk. She gradually walked up to Yumi and saw the piece of paper and grabbed it before Yumi could react. She walked up to the front of the classroom and looked at the class with the piece of paper in her hand.

"Lets see what Yumi Ishiyama was drawing shall we?" she questioned eyeing Yumi.

She looked at the drawing. Her mouth dropped and her eyes widened. She looked back at Yumi and thentowards the drawing. Then she ran out of the room.

"What did you draw Yumi?" Odd asked.

"I-" Yumi started but was cut off by Kate.

"It was a simple drawing of outside, very nicely drawn might I add." Kate said.

"Whatever it was, it surely must of offended Mrs. Hertz" Sissy commented.

"Sissy, your face offends Mrs. Hertz, like your voice does to us" Yumi said eyeing Sissy.

Sissy made a mad face and turned to face the board with her nose in the air.

"Can you say brat?" Kate asked.

Yumi smiled and nodded. "Brat"

Then Mrs. Hertz came back in with Mr. Chardin, the art teacher.

**_(A/N: that is the actual art teacher in Code Lyoko)_**

Then Mrs. Hertz pointed to Yumi. "She drew this"

Mr. Chardin took the paper from Mrs. Hertz and walked up to Yumi showing her it.

"Did you draw this?" he asked.

"Well, that depends. Am I going to get in trouble for it?" she asked.

"No" he replied.

"Yes, I drew it. Why?" she questioned.

"I want this to be in an art show coming up" he said

"What? That little thing in an art show?"

"Well, I rather you draw one a bit more bigger and colorful"

Kate tappedYumi on the shoulder. "Take the offer Yumi" Kate whispered in her ear.

"Umm ok" Yumi replied.

Mr. Chardin smiled and handed back the drawing to her. Then he left the room followed by Mrs. Hertz.

"This is going to be awesome Yumi" Kate said.

She got up and went to the back of the room to find a bigger piece of paper for Yumi.

"What did you draw Yumi?" Ulrich asked.

Yumi pointed outside. He looked at that and then back to Yumi. She handed him the drawing. Him and Odd looked at it.

"Wow, we have an artist in the gang" Odd commented.

Kate came back with a piece of paper that was the size of a computer keyboard.

**_(A/N: had to put the computer part in there because there are other keyboards like piano so yea)_**

She handed the sheet to Yumi. "Sketch it first and then you can color it later. I should call Mrs. Ramsy. She was the magnet art teacher at my old school" Kate replied.

**_(A/N: thats just a name i heard of not the real name of my old art teacher)_**

Yumi and Kate switched seats and Yumi sat there, looking outside,drawing what she saw. Aelita, Jeremie, Odd, and Ulrich crowded around her and watched her draw. She finished pretty fast for a piece done so well. The bell rang and Mrs. Hertz came in and dismissed the class.

Yumi, Kate and Aelita went to Yumis room so she could get color pencils for her to color. The guysleft and waited at the bench for them. They came soon enough and sat at the bench. Yumi having her drawing on a clipboard sitting there coloring the different shades of green on a tree.

Then Yumi dropped the color pencil and went into a trace. She starred at her drawing and Ulrich looked at her. She woke up and smiled.

"This is getting first prize in the art show" she said to him.

He smiled. "Congratulations"

* * *

**This chapter didnt turn out to be anything that i wanted but i thought it was ok R&R**


	12. Kates First Day ::part 4::

**Reviews... YEA!**

* * *

**Renayumi** – _nah ah... ok yea it islol keep reviewing_

**Hiei's Ice Angel** – _thanks, keep reviewing_

**K1092000** – _lol I can draw a self-portrait and I drew a good Ulrich just from memory, but he doesn't have such a big forehead in it lol keep reviewing_

**Fox Kitsune** – _Thanks, I thought Yumi would be a good artist so BAM there you have it and Kate is my OC so that's even cooler. Keep reviewing_

**aZn sIsTeR 92** – _yea I know, I tried it once and they said it was pretty good but I still got in trouble for not paying attention so take this as a precaution._

**LiStEn2UrHeArT2** – _thanks Ive been told that before…keep reviewing

* * *

_

**Chapter 12**

The gang walked to the park for no reason but to enjoy the scenery. It was getting to the point where the sun was getting low **_(A/N: not sunset but just a little bit before it)_** and the sky was colorful. Pink, yellow, sky blue, and light purple took over the clouds and sky.

Everyone was a couple. Ulrich was sitting down with Yumi in his lap. Jeremie was sitting next to Aelita with her head on his shoulders. And Kate and Odd sitting back to back holding hands watching as the sky changed in front of them.

It was getting late now. The sky's shades of bright colors were now turning dark. Odd looked at the clock on his cell phone.

"We better go, if not then we'll miss dinner" Odd whispered into Kates ear.

She nodded, and they started getting up.

"Come on lovebirds, we've got to go and eat dinner" Kate said holding hands with Odd.

"You guys go, we'll catch up" Ulrich said.

They nodded and went off.

"They are just like each other" Aelita said.

"Yea, except Odd's a guy and Kate's a girl" Jeremie added.

"Besides the fact of food in this story, I wonder what they are doing right now" Yumi wondered

**

* * *

.: With Kate and Odd :.

* * *

**

"That was a beautiful sight. Yumi should of drawn that." Kate said

"No, you're a beautiful sight" Odd said. '_Did I just say that? It wasn't supposed to come out…. she's blushing'_ Odd thought

"Thanks, you sweet" Kate said. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. '_Did I just do that? I didn't mean to--- he's blushing_' Kate thought. They let go of each others hand.

**_(A/N: had to add that -- the blushing part)_**

"Ummm… Kate, will you go out with me?"

"You mean like Ulrich and Yumi? Like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Odd nodded

"Yes Odd. I will be your girlfriend" Kate said with a smile on.

Odd was shining. He was really happy and had the biggest grin on.

'_Yumi was right_' he thought.

"Come on, lets go eat" Odd said letting out a hand for her to grab.

She grabbed it and they ran off to the schools cafeteria.

**.: With the Others :.**

"Come on, lets go eat before Odd and Kate eat every thing" Ulrich said.

Everyone got up and walked hand in hand to the schools cafeteria.

Yumi stopped, dead in her tracks. She stared at the ground.

"Hang on guys, she's having another vision" Ulrich bellowed.

Ulrich decided to pick her up bridal style so he could catch up with Jeremie and Aelita.

They kept walking towards the school and soon enough, Yumi woke up.

"Hey Ulrich" she said smiling at him.

He put a confused look on "What are you so happy about?" he asked still not putting her down.

"Kate and Odd are going out!" she exclaimed.

"That's great. Lets go congratulate them…. Do you want me to put you down?" he questioned.

"Yea sure" Yumi said.

Heput her down and they ran up to Aelita and Jeremie.

"Kate and Odd are going out!" they exclaimed in Aelita and Jeremie's ear.

"Yes" Aelita and Jeremie said in unison.

Then they ran to the school to congratulate them.

**.: In the Cafeteria :.**

Kate and Odd were sitting at the usual table having an eating contest.

Kate won again.

"I want a rematch" Odd cried.

"Bring it" Kate replied.

They were about to get about to get another tray full of food, when Aelita, Jeremie, Ulrich, and Yumi came running up to them.

They immediately sat back down and watch their friends come.

"Hey guys, we have some good news" Odd started. Him and Kate grabbed hands under the table.

"You guys are going out" Aelita said.

Kate and Odds mouth dropped and they looked at each other, then back at the others.

"How'd you know?" Kate asked.

Jeremie, Aelita, and Ulrich looked at Yumi who was smiling.

"I should of known" Odd said.

"I cant say I didn't see it coming" Yumi commented.

They laughed. Everyone grabbed their dinner; even Kate and Odd who were having another eating contest. And again Kate won.

"Odd, you should just give up. Your girlfriend beat you a second time" Jeremie said.

"No… it was a third" he said in a low voice.

Jeremie laughed. "I rest my case" he said.

Everyone finished dinner and went to their dorms.

**.: Kate's Dorm :.**

"A good first day. I gotta write this down in my journal"

* * *

**I thought that was a good ending... oh yea Kate has a journal and when this story is done im going to write down each day that she was there so it seems more interesting... what do you guys think? R&R**


	13. Memories Come Back

**Reviews….

* * *

**

**renayumi **– _thanks, keep reviewing_

**aZn sIsTeR 92** – _yea it would… keep reviewing_

**AngelBolt** – _what do you mean by distracting?_

**LiStEn2UrHeArT2** –_ thanks and I hope you do_

**Hiei's ice angel** – _thanks, hoping it was, keep reviewing_

**Fox Kitsune** –_ I love fluff too just too much makes me sick, and yes Yumi has visions because she was in coma keep reviewing

* * *

_

**Did anyone know that Odd and Kiwi were the last ones to join the gang? Just saw it in a Garage Kids thing. And Yumi has telekinesis in there too. I just thought I shouldbring it up.

* * *

**

Just another day at Kadic. Everyone is struggling to get up for school. Unfortunately it was only Wednesday.

"Three more day till the weekend." Yumi said to herself as she got up and got dressed. "I don't think I could last"

She was done getting dressed so she went to her mirror and brushed her hair.

She looked herself over and over again. "Can't get any better" she said and grabbed her book bag for the classes to come. Then she walked out of her room and downstairs to the cafeteria to meet the others. She was the last one to get there.

"Hey Yumi" Ulrich said in a soft tone as she sat next to him.

"Hey" she replied and lightly kissed him.

They parted and smiled at each other.

"Hey Yumi, got your drawing?" Kate asked interrupting Yumi and Ulrich.

Yumi looked at her, nodded and opened a folder that was in her book bag. Inside was her drawing followed by a bunch a doodles she did in other classes.

"Great, you need that. Don't lose it or let Odd get to it" Kate smirked at her boyfriend.

"Im not going to ruin it or anything" he howled.

"So Yumi, when's the art show?" Aelita asked.

"I have no idea. Im going to find out right now" she replied getting up to go to Mr. Chardin's classroom. "Anyone want to come?"

"I'll go" Aelita said. "On the way you can tell me what an art show is"

Yumi smiled. "Come on, lets go" she said waving a hand.

They left the cafeteria. Ulrich and Jeremie watched as their girlfriends left.

"Wow, you guys got it bad for them" Kate assumed. "Ill go with them so you guys can have your little boy talk"

Kate got up and ran for the cafeteria entrance yelling "Aelita! Yumi! Wait Up!"

"She's right. We got it bad for them" Ulrich said.

"Well, I've known that you liked Yumi since before you met me" Odd remembered

_**Flashback –**_

_It was Odds first day at Kadic. He was entering his dorm with Kiwi where he met Ulrich and Jeremie. Jeremie was sitting Ulrichs bed as Ulrich was staring out that window._

_"Your new around here?" The blonde haired boy questioned._

_"Yea, I just arrived. My name's Odd" Odd introduced himself._

_"My name's Jeremie, and he's Ulrich" Jeremie said tilting his head toward the brown-headed boy._

_Ulrich just nodded his head._

_"You know something Odd, your dog looks really dumb" Jeremie said._

_"Don't say that. Hes very sensitive, and he can get real mean" Odd said lifting Kiwi in front of Jeremie._

_"Oh yea. Really?" Jeremie asked, very frightened._

_"No" Odd said smiling._

_Ulrich shook his head and put his hand on his forehead._

_**.: Later on That day :.**_

_Jeremie and Odd walked through the halls of Kadic that lead outside._

_"This place is really cool, and are there cool chicks too?" Odd questioned._

_They made it outside and sat on a bench where they saw Ulrich and a Japanese girl sparring._

_"That's Yumi. She trains everyday with Ulrich" Jeremie said. Yumi knocked Ulrich to the ground. "So you better not give her a hard time"_

_Ulrich brought Yumi down with him. She was now on top of him, knees on each side of him and hands placed firmly on the ground near his neck. He looked at her. They were both breathing heavy. Yumi and Ulrich looked at each other and stayed in the position until Yumi blushed and jumped up helping him up._

_They went to the rooftop of one of the schools building. The bell rang._

_"Come on. Hurry up Jeremie, we're gonna be late" Yumi cried._

_Jeremie was sitting on the railing, typing on his laptop. His face was practically glued to it._

_"Ok, Im coming. But---But, wait… theres something here." Jeremie said. He looked at his laptop and something black popped up. "AHHHH!" he yelled. He dropped his laptop and many black streams came out of it and into the sky._

_Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd gasped as they looked at the black things fly._

_"Oh my gosh. Whats that?" Yumi questioned._

_Yumi looked back at "Jeremie!" she yelled. Jeremie was just about to fall over the edge._

_"Wha… aaahh…. AHHHHHH!" he yelled as he fell over the edge._

_Yumi ran to the side and saw him falling. Her face became filled with anger as she started to focus on Jeremie. He stopped in mid-air. He came flying back up and started floating on the edge** (A/N: that's Yumi using her telekinesis, like I said in the beginning, she had telekinesis in Garage Kids so I'm bringing it back.)**_

_She turned around and looked at Odd "Odd, can you keep a secret?" she asked._

_Ulrichs face was straight and Odd had a frightened look on._

_**- End Flashback**_

"That was the first time I went into Lyoko" Odd reminded.

"Yea and the time Yumi pinned me to the ground. Not a first though" Ulrich added.

"And when Yumi saved my life before I fell off that building" Jeremie also added.

"Without Yumi, we'd be nothing" Ulrich commented.

Jeremie and Odd nodded.

"That why _**you**_ can't screw anything up" Odd said to Ulrich.

"I love Yumi. The last thing I would want to do is hurt her" Ulrich assured them

**.: With the Girls :.**

"Ok his room is just around the corner" Yumi said. They ran to Mr. Chardins room as fast as they could.

When they got there, he was grading student's recent art assignments.

"Here Mr. Chardin" Yumi said handing him the drawing.

"Superb. This is definitely going to win first prize" Mr. Chardin cheered.

"Yea I know" '_No don't tell him that, you'll blow your cover_" Yumi thought.

"That's the spirit. A lot of the students think that they're gonna lose so they put no effort into their work but you didn't. That's just great" Mr. Chardin said. "The art show is this Friday. Be there at 7 o'clock sharp. Your parents and friends are welcomed"

Yumi nodded and they walked back to breakfast. They entered the cafeteria and before Yumi could do anything, Odd, Ulrich and Jeremie came and tackled Yumi down to the ground in a supposed to be big hug.

"Hi you guys" she said trying to catch her breath. "Is there a reason why you guys are on top of me?"

"We just wanted to thank you. Without you I wouldn't even be alive" Jeremie said.

"I wouldn't be able to live" Ulrich added.

"and I would of never known about Lyoko" Odd said.

Yumi looked puzzled "Did I miss something?"

* * *

**End of this chapter... R&R**


	14. Shocking Isnt It?

**Reviewers…..

* * *

**

**Fox Kitsune** – _Code Lyoko is basically the sequel to The Garage Kids but CL has much better graphics. Garage Kids aren't shown anymore anyways. Same as Code Lyoko, same characters, same plot, just different ways of drawing it. Keep reviewing_

**renayumi** – _thanks theres more were that came from, keep reviewing_

**K1092000 **– _yea that's basically what happened, keep reviewing_

**LiStEn2UrHeArT2** – _thanks, theres more so continue reading and keep reviewing_

**i hate cliffies** – _Lucky… I want to at least go to Florida to see my old friends but no… I had to stay because my parents didn't want me to the wrong idea (long story) keep reviewing_

**lilinsanepeople** – _thanks keep reviewing

* * *

_

**Chapter 14**

"Did I miss something?" Yumi asked puzzled to why the guys were on top of her.

Each one slowly got up and students from the cafeteria sat in amazement to why Yumi didn't kill them yet

They all left the cafeteria and headed to the bench.

"What was that all about?" Kate asked.

"Yea what did we miss?" Aelita wondered.

"Im with the girls on this one" Yumi added.

"When you guys left, I started talking about Ulrich liking you before I even met him" Odd said pointing to Yumi. Ulrich blushed, as did Yumi.

"That was when we started to remember the first time we met Odd" Jeremie added.

"Then we realized we were nothing without you" Ulrich said. Yumi blushed even more.

"Wait… what does that have to do with Yumi saving your life?" Kate asked Jeremie.

"This" Yumi said. She looked at Jeremie and focused on him. Soon he was lifted into the air about 5 feet about Yumi and then set back down.

"Whoa. How'd you do that?" again Kate asked Jeremie.

"I didn't, Yumi did. She has telekinesis here and in Lyoko" Jeremie replied.

Kate and Aelita's mouth dropped

"I didn't even know that" Aelita choked.

"Hey, you've never asked" Yumi commented.

"How come you've never done telekinesis before now?" Kate asked.

"I only used it when I needed it. When we first met Odd, Jeremie fell off the side of a building and that was when I used it. You should of seen Odds face though when Jeremie came floating back up" Yumi said.

Jeremie and Ulrich laughed.

"It was priceless" Ulrich commented in between laughs.

"Now that I know that you have telekinesis, can you make me feel like you did with Jeremie?" Kate asked.

Yumi nodded. She closed her eyes and bend her head down so she was looking at her shoes **_(A/n: although her eyes are still closed)_** She concentrated for about five seconds and Kate soon lifted off the ground.

Everyone in the cafeteria saw the girl lift off the ground. They ran out and saw her feet above them.

Kate came darting down in front of Sissy.

"Haha, I can fly and you cant. And Yumi still has Ulrich to herself" Kate said to Sissy. The she stuck out her tongue and went flying back to the gang.

She landed safely on her feet and Yumi opened her eyes and looked at the astonished girl.

"Thanks for sending me to Sissy, Yumi" Kate thanked "I think you want to check out her face." She said pointing to Sissy.

She was furious. Then again, she was shocked to see a girl fly in front of her very own eyes.

Yumi looked back at the gang and smirked an evil smile.

"Uh oh" Odd said.

"I know that look" Ulrich added.

"We all do" Jeremie said.

Yumi soon started to float herself. She flew to Sissy and hovered in front of her

"H-How can you fly?" Sissy stutterd(sp?)

Yumi's smirk became even bigger. Soon the whole gang came flying behind Yumi and stopped a foot away all in a line. They all crossed their arms and stared evilly at Sissy.

"We can all fly" Yumi said. Then her and the gangwent down to the ground and Sissy stood baffled.

Sissy and her posse(sp?) walked away while the other student stood stunned.

Yumi smiled at them and then her and the gang started to flew again but this time up on top of the science building.

When she set everyone down, Kate came running up to her.

"That was so cool!" she exclaimed.

Yumi smiled.

"So now Yumi's psychic **_and_** she can moves things **and** people with her mind. This is unfair. How come she gets to be the lucky one?" Odd asked.

"Practice Odd, practice" Yumi said.

**_(A/n: its not that easy to learn telekinesis so don't try to hard)_**

The bell rang and Yumi got them all back to the ground. Safe and sound

"Come on, we're gonna be late" Yumi said and darted off to class with her friends behind.

They made it to class right before the bell rang. They sat in their usual seats. Class began like always, Mrs. Hertz telling them what they were going to do today.

**15 Minutes Into Class**

"Boring" Kate wrote on a piece of paper and passed it to Yumi.

"I know, theres nothing to do" Yumi replied.

Mrs. Hertz started writing formulas on the chalkboard.

"I have an idea" Kate wrote

"What?"

"How about you use your telekinesis to pick upan eraser and erase the formulas?"

"Sounds good, she wont know its me. And Sissy thinks we can fly, she doesn't know I have it. Watch the left eraser"

There were three erasers on the thing that holds erasers on the chalkboard **_(A/n: if anyone knows what its called, tell me)_** Yumi focused on the left one. When Mrs. Hertz turned around to tell the students about what the formulas are about, the eraser lifted up and erased all that was there. It was set back down and Mrs. Hertz turned around to point something out when she noticed everything was gone.

The kids started snickering about what happened. Ulrich, Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita looked at Yumi and Kate who were cracking up at Mrs. Hertz expression.

"That was good, now we better hide this note before Mrs. Hertz gets it" Kate wrote.

"Yea" Yumi replied. She showed it to Kate quickly and then stashed it in her book bag before Mrs. Hertz turned around.

She rewrote the formulas and then pointed out to which one she was talking about before. Then when she turned around again, the eraser did its job and erased everything again.

The class laughed again and Mrs. Hertz turned around to see what was so funny. And yet again everything was gone.

She was freaked out and ran out of the room. About 5 minutes later, she came back with the principle. She told him what happened and wrote something down to demonstrate what happened.

Her and Mr. Delmas stood there and waited for the eraser to move but it didn't. He looked at her furiosly

Then the bell rang and everyone left the classroom with everyone's topic about the magical floating eraser.

Kate and Yumi were the first of the gang to leave as they laughed like crazy people out into the halls.

"Yumi!" Ulrich, Odd, Aelita and Jeremie said all in unison.

Kate and Yumi turned around and looked at the others.

"Hey guys" she said innocently.

They gave her a weird look that said we-know-it-was-you.

"What?" she asked.

"We know it was you" Odd said

**_(A/n: see, they had the look and that's what they were going to say. muahaha SUGAR lol)_**

"Don't look at me, it was Kate's idea" Yumi assured.

"No one knows it was her except us" Kate replied.

"Yea and lets keep it that way" Jeremie said.

"Fine. Fine" Kate and Yumi said in unison lifting their hands up and waving them in defeat.

They walked to lunch and got their trays. They sat at their usual table and talked about what happened in science. Yumi grabbed the note from her book bag and showed them.

"See, Kate told me to do it" Yumi said.

"What are you talking about?" Kate said in a funny voice and a guilty look on her face.

Yumi glared at her. She was smiling and raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, ok I did. But you have to admit, it was funny" Kate confessed.

"She's got a point" Odd commented and started laughing at the memory

They all started laughing. "Yea that's true" said Ulrich.

Sissy came walking by with her nose in the air and a tray of food.

"Does anyone want to see any Sissy action?" Yumi asked with the evil smirk on her face

"Don't look too obvious" Ulrich whispered to her.

She nodded and looked at Sissys shoes. The gang looked at them too. Sissys shoe laces tied themselves together and when she took another step she fell forward. Her tray went flying and Herv tried to catch her. Instead of just normally catching her in his arms, his lips broke her fall. He was on the floor with her on top of him with their lips together.

Yumi smiled and undid Sissys shoes so they were back to the way they were before.

Sissy got up and wiped(sp?) her lips on the back of her hand and ran out of the cafeteria with Herv behind her yelling "It was only a kiss"

**_(A/n: reminds me of Mr. Brightside by The Killers._**

**_It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss_**

**_Now im falling asleep_**

**_And shes calling a cab_**

**_Whiles hes having a smoke_**

**_And shes taking a drag_**

**_Now they're going to bed_**

**_And my stomach is sick_**

**_And its all in my head_**

**_…. Sorry ill stop. I just love that song)_**

Everyone started laughing.

"That was the best yet" Aelita said to Yumi. Yumi smiled but it faded once the bell rang and they were sent back to class.

They watched as a petrified Mrs. Hertz wrote everything on a giant piece of paper instead of the chalkboard.

Every time when someone coughedorsneezed,she screamed.

Yumi felt bad. She knew she should do something so she focused on a piece of chalk. As it lifted she wrote something on the board.

'_Don't be scared. Im not going to harm you Mrs. Hertz...' _she wrote

**_(A/n: the dots are supposed to be a line but it wouldnt do it fo just imagine a line kay?)_**

Kate looked at Yumi. She notice the long line that was drawn after what Yumi wrote. Then the chalk dropped getting everyone's attention except Kate and Yumi's.

Everyone looked at the bored, but Kate stared at Yumi who was in a trance. Yumi woke up out of it and had a painful look on her face.

"My head hurts" she whispered to Kate and put her head in her hands.

"Come on, we'll go to the infirmary" Kate replied

She raised her hand and Mrs. Hertz made another yelp before she called on her.

"Yes, Kate?" she asked nervously.

"May I escort Yumi to the infirmary? She's not feeling to well" Kate asked.

Mrs. Hertz nodded. Kate got up and helped Yumi up who still had the painful look on her face as she grabbed her head. They left out of the room.

"I wonder what's wrong with Yumi" Odd whispered to Ulrich.

"I don't know but im worried"

* * *

**That was a long chapter... more that 1000 words and less that 2000. That was probably the longest chapter ive writen for this story. R&R**


	15. Who Knew

**Reviews...**

**

* * *

**

**Fox Kitsune** - _Yea me too, keep reviewing_

**K1092000** - _if i had telekinesis i would do it all the time... and i wouldnt get introuble. Yumis just using her powers for pay back, bad grades from Mrs. Hertz and Sissy because shes Sissy_

**ROSECAT **- _i updated now all you have to do is review_

**LiStEn2UrHeArT2 **- _you'll see... read and review_

**i hate cliffies** - _I love Florida too. I was born in Miami and lived there till i was 11, then i moved to NY. I still have my house down there though. keep reviewing_

**AngelBolt** -_I have no idea what your talking about. Yumi did have telekinesis in Garage Kids and its not right to take them away. This is supposed to be strange. You dont like it then you can read another story_

**Hiei's Ice Angel** - _I updated so now all you have to do is read and review._

**aZn sIsTeR 92** - _yea i know... its not all getting to Yumi though, it does drain her energy but not as much as it does in Lyoko. It goes slower. R&R_

**renayumi** - _thanks keep reviewing_

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Kate escorted Yumi down the hallway towards the infirmary. Yumi was getting worst every second. She was losing her ability to walk a straight line so Kate had to wrap her arm around her and lead the way as if Yumi broke her leg. She got her to the infirmary and Yumi lied on the bed. She was still gripping her head saying: "This hurts like hell." Dorothy didn't mind, though. She knew Yumi was in alot pain. Yumilied there for about 5 minutes until she finally passed out. Kate stared at her defenseless body lay on the bed in peace and quiet. The bell rang and there was chatting going along in the corridors of Kadic. Kate still sat in a chair next to Yumi and watched her every move, although all she could see was Yumi chest expanding and releasing letting Kate know that she's still alive and breathing.

The door flung open to reveal Aelita, Jeremie, Odd and Ulrich, out of breath, in the doorway. They ran in and gathered around Yumi's bed. Questions were left unanswered. Nothing seemed to be going right. Everything seemed to have gone wrong. They panicked wondering what was wrong. They asked Dorothy but she wasn't much help. She didn't know what exactly was wrong with Yumi Ishiyama.

"It seems that she has gone into a simple state of coma. Im afraid there is nothing I can do" Dorothy said to the gang.

"Not again" Ulrich whispered to himself

Dorothy went to her desk and started typing on the computer seeing if there is anything else that was wrong with Yumi. They gang watched as their friend became wary. She didn't move, not even a stir. All they could see was her breathing. They watched and waited until something strange yet amazing happened.

Yumi started hovering about a foot off her bed. She was still passed out and her hair draped off her shoulders and ontothe bed. Her hands stayed firmly next to body and hear legs stayed stiff. All you could see was her breathing and lying as if she were on a piece of glass above the bed.

"Oh my, this is interesting" Dorothy said as she lifted a hand to her mouth.

She put wires on Yumi, took her pulse and her heart rate. She was done and had a puzzled look on her face as she looked at the papers.

"That's odd. It seems like she's healing herself. According to this she'll wake up right about… now" Dorothy said.

Yumi dropped back to the bed.Once she landed, her eyes fluttered open and she toke a deep gasp of air as if she was holding her breath for hours. She sat up and looked at everyone.

"Why are you all looking at me weird?" Yumi asked staring at her stunned friends.

Dorothy came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"They're just amazed by what they saw" Dorothy told Yumi. Dorothy walked in the other room to get more supplies for any other student coming.

"What happened?" Yumi, who was puzzled, asked her friends..

"You were floating" Aelita said. "It was amazing"

Yumi didn't speak. She couldn't seem to find the words that she was looking for. Then they came to her.

"We have to go. Now!" she said to the others. She got off the bed and stood up for a second until she collapsed on the floor.

"Yumi, your not well. You should stay here" Kate suggested.

"No im fine. Theres more important thing right now though" Yumi said with a serious look on her face.

"Any ideas Jeremie?" Odd asked the genius.

"We need to get to my room" he commanded.

"Come on Yumi, ill carry you" Ulrich said lifting up his girlfriend bridal style.

"Thanks" she whispered in his ear as they exit the room.

He smiled at her. "No problem" he whispered back

Odd looked at them. "Are you two gonna stand there and look all googly-eyed at each other or are we going to find out whats going on?"

* * *

**Short chapter i know... im sorry. It took a while to think of and plus my sisters wouldnt get off so i couldnt write as soon as i usually do. R&R though**


	16. Things Dont Turn Out The Way They Seem

**Reviews...**

**

* * *

**

**renayumi - **_I try my best at updating everyday, and no Dorothy isnt going to tell anyone. If someone had lice then she wouldnt tell anybody except that person so their reputation isnt ruined._

**Fox Kitsune - **_its ok, i dont mind. being depressed is something you cant help but if you eat lots of chocolate then you feel better and all hyper and then all of a sudden YOU FORGET its so awesome after break ups_

**LiStEn2UrHeArT2**_** -** its actually simple really. Yumis passed out and no one knows why. See how simple was that? lol keep reviewing_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

They gang ran to Jeremie's room. Ulrich put Yumi on Jeremies bed. Yumi sat onhis bed as the others looked on the computer and scanned Lyokofor anything .

Yumi was sitting therewith a nervous look on her face. She knew something, but what? She starred at all of them until in happened again. She started gripping her head and she leaned back on the wall. Everybody was looking at the computer and didn't see her. Her eyes were shut tight and when she did open them, all she saw was black. Then within seconds, she passed out, limp on Jeremie's bed.

"Ok, theres a tower activated" Jeremie started "We need to get to the factory"

Everyone turned around to find the passed out Yumi.

And of course, "Yumi!" Ulrich screamed and ran to her side.

He looked at her for a second and new right away.

"X.a.n.a." he said.

"How do you know? Maybe it has something to do with her telekinesis and having a vision at the same time" Kate pointed out.

"No, then she wouldn't have this" Ulrich stated pushing the hair on Yumis face out of the way to reveal a X.a.n.a. symbol in the middle of herforehead. "Wait, she was having a vision"

Kate nodded.

"That's what she probably meant by us having to go. I guess she didn't want Dorothy to know" Ulrich explained.

"We have to get to the factory" Odd said.

They all nodded and Ulrich picked Yumi up bridal style again and they ran out the door.

**_(A/n: cant ever get tired of carrying the woman you love)_**

**.: At the Factory :.**

Aelita, Kate and Odd ran downstairs to the scanners while Jeremie, Ulrich and Yumi went to the super computer.

"I didn't think X.a.n.a. could infect us directly. You guys ready?" Jeremie asked into the intercom.

"Yup. Fire away Jeremie" he heard Odd say.

"You guys are headed off toward the Forest Region" he told them.

Jeremie started typing on his keyboard.

Ulrich sat against the wall with Yumi still in his arms.

"Jeremie, tell them to hurry. She's starting to get cool" Ulrich said and looked down at his defenseless girlfriend.

He put Yumi closer to him thinking that would make her warmer.

"Transfer: Aelita – Transfer: Odd – Transfer: Kate. Scanner: Aelita – Scanner: Odd – Scanner: Kate. Virtualization!" Jeremie said into his headset.

They landed smoothly in Lyoko.

"You guys have to hurry. Yumis condition is getting worst. The tower is fifteen degress north. Its being heavenly guarded so watch out." Jeremies voice came from the sky.

"English please" Odd said in his normal tone.

"Keep going straight until you see the tower and watch out for lazers(sp?)" Jeremie said into the headset.

"Why didn't you say so" Odd said and they started running towards the tower.

"How's she doing Ulrich?" Jeremie asked still typing on his computer

"I don't think blue is a good sign. She's gettingcolder" Ulrich answered.

Jeremy took of his sweater and threw it to Ulrich.

"Put that on her, it should keep her warm until the reach the tower"

Ulrich nodded and lied the sweater over Yumi.

"Ok Jeremie, the tower is in sight" Aelita stated

"Great. Watch out, there are 4 crabs, 3 blocks,2 mega tanks and 1 hornet" Jeremie said

"Great, just when you thought thing couldn't get worst" Kate commented

Kate flew over the monsters without being noticed. She looked at the hornet and concentrated on it until in blew up. That blew her cover entirely. A crab looked up at Kate and shot her. She came flying down with an "Umgh" and landed hard. She got up quickly and realized she wasn't on the Lyoko floor but on the head of a crab. She concentrated _again_ on the crab and jumped up right before it blew up. She landed on the floor in front of Odd. He helped her up and Aelita came walking toward them.

"Kate, watch over Aelita" Odd said and then ran off toward a block and shot it with an arrow andblew up.

"Come on" Kate grabbed onto Aelitas wrists and flew up into the air. "We need to get you to that tower. Yumis live is at stake right now"

She flew over the crowd of monsters to see Odd get devirtualized with only 2 crabs, a block and the mega tanks were left. They didn't even realize she was there.

"X.a.n.a.'s creatures are stupid" Kate commented and flew faster toward the tower.

She landed in front of the tower and Aelita ran in.

"Great job Kate" she heard Jeremie say from the digital void above him.

"Jeremie, Yumis breathing is going slower." Ulrich told him.

Odd walked up to Ulrich and Yumi.

"Is the X.a.n.a. sign supposed to be red?" he questioned.

"Not that I know of, that's why they need to hurry" Ulrich said.

"Don't worry Ulrich, Aelita's in the tower… and Kate should be here soon" Jeremie commented.

**AELITA**

"This is exactly what I saw" Yumi said, eyes still closed and still a little blue.

"Yumi, your alive!" Ulrich exclaimed

**CODE**

"Just barely" Yumi told him with her eyes open this time staring up at him

**LYOKO**

"Don't worry, everything is going to be alright" Ulrich smiled down to Yumi.

"_Return to the past now_" Jeremie said.

Yumi's smile was seen until the white light came and toke over.

* * *

**Done with this chapter... took me about an hour to write. R&R and ill put up the next chapter**


	17. The Unexpected

**_Reviews..._**

**

* * *

**

**renayumi -**_ no she didnt mind... she enjoyed being in his arms fluff... keep reviewing_

**Fox Kitsune - **_lol i hate being sick, im always sleeping and i never get hungry. I lose so much weight and then my mom goes "OMG SHES ANOREXIC(sp?)"_

**AngelBolt - **_Xa.n.as monsters are that stupid, and the Yumi thing will be explained in the chapter_

**aZn sIsTeR**_** -** yea Yumis alright and i update everyday_

**LiStEn2UrHeArT2 - **_i told you it was that simple... lol keep reviewing_

**Shadowedstar213 - **_well your not the only one confused right now i believe they are all 14, even Yumi_

**ROSECAT -** _I update everyday so review... everyday_

**Hiei's Ice Angel -** _I update everday so you dont have to worry about that keep reviewing_

**i hate cliffies** - _thanks, keep reviewing_

**K1092000 - **_i dont think anyone wanted to see Yumi die... do you? keep reviewing

* * *

**HAHAHAHA I GOT MORE THAN A 100 REVIEWS... IM SO PROUD OF MYSELF AND MY REVIEWERS... HERES CHAPTER 17 FOR YOU GUYS

* * *

Chapter 17**_

Just another day at Kadic. Everyone is struggling to get up for school. Unfortunately it was only Wednesday.

Yumi heard her alarm clock go off. She hit it with her fist to shot it off.

"I hate repeats" she said as she got up and got dressed.

When she was done grooming herself to make her look decent, she walked out of the room to the cafeteria.

She was the last to arrive at the table.

Odd and Kate were having the little "_competition_" on who could eat the fastest… **AGAIN**. Jeremie and Aelita were on his laptop looking up Lyoko to see what was going on yesterday or rather today. Ulrich was waiting for Yumi. She sat next to him with a smile.

"Hey" she said giving him a soft peck on the lips.

"Hey, glad to see your awake" he replied, remembering what happened before.

"Yea, me too" she said smiling.

"_Ha_ I win!" Kate exclaimed and then began laughing.

"Odd just give up already, your never going to beat her" Jeremie stated.

"Odd Della Robbia is not a quitter" Odd said.

The gang let out a chuckle.

"So Jeremie, what was wrong with Yumi?" Aelita asked.

**_(A/n: ok everyone pay attention... this where everyones Yumi question it answered)_**

"Well, when she was using her telekinesis she was starting to have a vision. That drained all her energy. When she has them at the same time it results into a painful headache that unfortunately made her faint. That was when X.a.n.a. attacked. That's basically what everything else was. He affected her immune system so it couldn't fight the sickness that he gave her" Jeremie said. "But she was dying which I don't exactly understand yet"

"He wanted to kill me. He was watching us. When you guys told me that you guys wouldn't be anything without me, he knew. He watched every word you guys said to me and saw everything I did. He thought with me dead that you guys wouldn't want to live. It would've began with Ulrich. He would commit suicide, then that will affect Odd. Odd doesn't want a room to himself. Ulrich is his best friend. So then he would kill himself. Then Kate, then Aelita, and finally Jeremie. He thought killing me would be the ticket to killing all of you." Yumi said as her head dropped.

"How do you know all of this?" Odd asked.

"The vision that I had" she answered, "if you didn't go to Lyoko then I would be dead.The visionshowed me my gravestone.That was scary. I don't want to die until the time comes. If I have to sacrifice my life for any of yours, I will do it" she finished.

She walked out to go the art room and dropped off her artwork.

"Thats a true friend" Kate announced.

The bell rang about a minute after and everyone went to his or her classes.

The gang was falling asleep because they already had this class. Yumi, who was actually asleep, had her head cradled in her arms on the table. Kate looked at the peaceful site and sat up and looked at the board. Something was different then yesterday. Something strange. Mrs. Hertz wrote the formulas like before. But the erasers started floating and erased everything there. Mrs. Hertz noticed this and was terrified again. She reached for a piece of chalk but that started floating too. Kate looked over at Yumi who was still fast asleep. Aelita turned around and looked at Kate's expression. Aelita could tell something was wrong. She looked over at Yumi to tell her to stop messing around when she realized she was sleeping. She was wondering what was happening. Kate shook Yumi awake and the eraser and chalk dropped once Yumis eyes were open.

"Look" Kate said pointing to the front.

"What?" Yumi asked puzzled.

"The erasers and chalk were floating, I thought you might of known what was going on" Kate said.

Yumi shook her head and went back to sleep. Seconds later, Ulrich and Odd chair started floating. Kate knew right away what was happening… Yumi was dreaming. Kate started floating in her chair too, as did Jeremie and Aelita.

Mrs. Hertz and all the students that were terrified **_(A/n: mainly everyone except the gang)_** ran out of the room.

Aelita turned around at Kate. "What's going on?" she whispered

"Its Yumi" Kate said looking over the side to see Yumi still fast asleep.

"What's wrong with her?" Jeremie asked.

"Nothing, she's dreaming. If we wake her up, we'll fall" Kate said.

Jeremie thought for a second. "I got it. Yumi's only levitating the chairs that we're in, we jump off the chairs and land on the table and wake her up. No one will get hurt" Jeremie announced.

"Everyone except Yumi" Kate said.

"Why would she get hurt?" Aelita asked.

"When she wakes up, she'll have another headache because since she using her telekinesis while shes sleeping, its draining all her energy that shes gaining from sleeping" Kate explained.

"Well, we have to get down. Yumi's strong, she can handle it. Plus Im sure Odd snuck chocolate in, that will boost her energy up" Jeremie stated.

Kate got out of the chair and jumped off the table to Yumi who was still fast asleep. Aelita and Jeremie got off and went over to Odd and Ulrich and told them to jump. Everyone was around Yumi, but away from the chairs. Kate woke Yumi up slowly. Yumis eyes fluttered open and the chairs fell. She knew exactly what was going on.

"You know, you guys talk pretty loud" she said pointing to Kate, Aelita, and Jeremie. "I wouldn't have dropped you"

"Sorry Yumi, we didn't know what to expect. We didn't even know you could hear us" Kate apologized.

"Odd give her some chocolate" Jeremie commanded.

Odd took a bar out of his pocket and opened it up. "How did you know I had this?"

"Lets just say you're really bad at hiding things" Jeremie explained.

Odd gave Yumi some chocolate and she ate it. She got up but fell to the ground.

"Whoa, I got up to fast" she said holding her head. "My head hurts again"

"See Jeremie, I told you" Kate said helping her friend up. She put one of Yumis arms over her shoulder for her support. Aelita did the same with the other arm.

Kate and Aelita walked Yumi out of the classroom and left the guys behind.

"Do they realize class isn't even over yet?" Odd asked.

Ulrich smiled. "Nope, but it is for this class. Mrs. Hertz and everyone else ran out of here scared to death. What chickens"

* * *

**_R&R and ill get back to you tomorrow_**


	18. HES GONE!

**_Reviewers..._**

* * *

**Renayumi** –_ thanks keep reviewing_

**Fox Kitsune** – _u what? U only wrote I lol keep reviewing_

**Hiei's ice Angel** –_ thanks and that's good_

**K1092000** – _It was kind of an accident. Only the gang floated because she was dreaming of them. Noticed Ulrich then Odd floated first? And it would be cool to see random people floating. I can just imagine starts day dreaming_

**LiStEn2UrHeArT2** – _she didn't exactly mean to just that in her dream she was so it happened in real life… like when your dreaming about someone dying, you shout their name in your dream and the next minute your being woken up saying "You were screaming their name" Yea that's how its like_

**AngelBolt** – _What exactly are you confused about? Thank you though, keep reviewing

* * *

_

**Chapter 18**

Kate and Aelita carried Yumi all the way to her room. They set her down on her couch and the guys soon came in.

"You guys have got to go and shut down X.a.n.a." Aelita said.

"Don't you miss fighting though?" Odd asked sarcastically.

"I don't want something stupid destroying other peoples lives. Its my home and I want it shut down" Aelita said with a mean tone and a mad look on her face.

"Odd, don't get her mad. She gets just as bad as Yumi" Ulrich whispered to Odd.

"Good point" he whispered back.

"Come on Jeremie, we have to go shut it down" Odd said.

"Wait, ill go with you!" Kate yelled and followed Jeremie and Odd.

"So exactly what were you dreaming about Yumi?" Ulrich asked as he sat down next to her.

"I thought it was obvious" she commented. "You guys were floating… hmmm what was I dreaming about. Ahh yes, you guys floating with me using my telekinesis. Duh!"

Ulrich smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Ummm… im gonna go and turn off X.a.n.a" Aelita said running out of the room.

"Well, we finally have some alone time" Ulrich said eyeing Yumi.

"And how do you think we spend it?" she asked.

He thought for a second "Video Games" he jumped off the couch and raced to Yumis computer.

Yumi jumped up and ran after him "You'll never beat me" she commented and started up the game.

**_(A/n: i know Yumi couldnt walk before but when she was carried and lied on the couch, she regained most of it just so it didnt exactly seem all that fake)_**

**_

* * *

_**

**.: With the Other :.**

"Ok, we have to do this like last time. Ready?" Jeremie asked.

They all nodded.

"Ok, Kate? You pull the plug since you're the newest to the group" Jeremie said.

Kate nodded and walked up to the plug.

"On the count of three… one… two… three" Jeremie said and Kate pulled the plug.

The light turned off in the computer room.

Everyone was cheering. Odd called Ulrich on his cell phone.

**.: With Ulrich and Yumi :.**

Ulrichs cell went off. He picked it up with one hand and played with the other.

"Make it count Odd, Yumi's kicking my ass at this game" Ulrich said into his phone.

"X.a.n.a. is shut down again. Jeremie is just cutting off the end of the plug right now so no one can plug him back in" Odd explained.

"How? He doesn't carry a pocket knife" Ulrich asked.

"No but Kate does." Odd said.

"Ok I gotta go, Yumi is way ahead of me" Ulrich said and then pushed the red button on his phone.

"So X.a.n.a.s shut down?" Yumi asked.

"Yup"

"Great" Yumi said and then beat Ulrich in the game.

"Winner: Player 1" the computer said

"Yes!" Yumi shouted. "Come on, lets go meet the others"

"But I want to play again." Ulrich cried glueing himself to the computer.

He began floating in the air and out the door with Yumi walking behind staring at him.

"You know, this isn't funny" Ulrich commented crossing his arms.

Yumi giggled. "Its completely funny" she said looking at him.

He waited a while

"Can I walk now?"

Yumi nodded and let him down.

"Much better" he thanked.

"Wanna race?" she asked.

"Lets see who wins this time" Ulrich said.

Then they raced out the door toward the park to meet the guys at the manhole.

They stopped at the lid to take a breather.

"Ha, I won again!" Yumi exclaimed.

"I went easy on you" Ulrich lied.

"ah ha"

The lid popped open to reveal Odd in the hole carrying three skateboards.

"I think you'll be needing these. Annoying Jim always needs props"

* * *

_**Its for this chapter R&R**_


	19. Just Another Day

**_Reviewes..._**

* * *

**Renayumi** – _thanks, this is going to be fun to right muahahahaha lol_

**Hiei's ice Angel** –_ lol, I love confetti here that update_

**ROSECAT** – _no I don't think it's the end though im getting there_

**LiStEn2UrHeArT2** – _its ok about the dumb questions… everyone ask them and they're fun to ask especially to teachers lol_

**hearts and flowers -**_ i dont mean to interupt but i have to explain 'cause it seems like people wont understand... you could always skip it... I only have one in here but one before the story begins_

_

* * *

**Sorry for being alittle late... I went to go and see my friend play Lamar in Godspell so i went to go and see that. Didnt get the point of the play but it was still good**

* * *

_

**_Chapter 19_**

The day didn't seem to be over quiet yet. The gang ran back to school just in time for lunch. Like all the other days, Odd nearly took all the food, and Kate wasn't helping much. It was just a normal lunch day though. Sissy came by and you could guess what that was like.

"Oh Ulrich Dear! You really need to leave these so call 'friends' of your, they're ruining your reputation." Sissy commented.

"No Sissy, you're ruining my reputation." Ulrich said to Sissy alittle annoyed

"How could I do th-" Sissy was stopped. She started to scream. She was floating in the air. She looked down and saw Yumi had an evil smirk on her face while the others laughed. Then she was lead out of the cafeteria and dropped in the hallway on her butt.

The gang laughed "Thanks Yumi" Ulrich thanked.

That wasn't the end for Sissy though. She came stomping back in.

"You did this!" she said pointing a finger to Yumi.

"Did what?" Yumi asked.

"You made me float out of here!" she yelled.

"And what if I did? You can't prove it" Yumi said now standing in front of Sissy.

"Sissy, just face it. You'll never get Yumi in trouble. She does well in all her classes, she respects teacher and everyone else except you, and she's a really good kid compared to you" Odd said.

"Your father cant even do anything to a good student with a clean record" Jeremie added.

"Just leave us alone and get on with your life. Forget about Ulrich and Yumi and start a new life without _them_ in your_ head_" Aelita stated.

"You heard the lady… LEAVE" Ulrich said.

"Or better yet, Ill make you" Yumi said.

That evil smirk came on her face and Sissy was lifted into the air and out of the cafeteria again. Students all around sat there and watched as Sissy floated away. They looked back at Yumi who was sitting down now, enjoying her lunch.

'_She couldn't have done that, she looks like she hasn't even lifted a finger_' all the students thought..

Then the bell rang and everyone went to class.

Mrs. Hertz was really freaked out so they sent in a substitute to take over the rest of the class.

"My name is Miss Valdenegro **_(A/n: pronounced Val-deh-neh-grow, not Negro but neh-gro)_** I am your sub for the rest of the day. Please open your books to page 394 and copy the notes that are written on the page. When you are done,copy the notes on 263 and write a short paragraph on the topic. When you're done with that, then you can do anything else you want. Homework, reading, you can talk just make sure it's a whisper because then the teachers next door will yell at me" the sub said nicely with a smile on

The class began without complaints. It was a simple task and they did it all with about 15 minutes to spare until the bell rang and school ended.

Everyone was talking… some in whispers and some just regular talking like Sissy and her posse. More of Sissy though.

The bell rang and everyone left with a simple homework assignment of "Sleep well and don't do drugs"

"That was the easiest class ive had this year" Ulrich commented.

"Really? I thought gym was your thing" Odd said.

"It is, just actually writing work, that was the easiest"

"Yea, I have to agree, I even got bored 'cause it was so easy" Jeremie added.

"You guys think everything is easy. Try being a woman and then we'll see what's easy" Yumi said

Aelita smiled "That would be the day when _you guys_ wear skirts, and dresses"

Yumi laughed "Sounds like a good bet"

* * *

**_done... Im gonna be late with writing tomorrow because i have youth court from 12-4 and i dont wake up until 2 in the afternoon but R&R_**


	20. The Bet

**_This chapter is really short... I was in a hurry because of Youth Court but i only go on Mondays._**

**_Thank you all my reviewers... I didnt write them down here but i will tomorrow since i dont have Youth Court._**

* * *

**_Chapter 20_**

"Are you guys bettingus?" Odd asked.

"If you want to put it that way then Yes" Yumi replied.

"Fine, what's the bet?"

"I bet you 10 dollars EACH that you guys cant last a day in a skirt or dress"

"We'll see about that" Jeremie said

"One question. Do I have to shave my legs?" Ulrich asked a little embarrased

"I don't think that matters but it would look disgusting, don't you think so Kate?" Aelita answered.

Kate nodded.

"Lets make this more interesting, If we win, you guys have to dress in guys clothes. No pink and no black. Aelita will wear Jeremies clothes, Yumi will wear Ulrichs, and Kate will wear mine" Odd suggested

"Only if they've been washed" Kate said.

"Fine" Odd said sticking out a hand.

"Fine" Kate said and shook his hand.

"Come on guys, lets go and get your outfits" Yumi said to Ulrich, Jeremie and Odd

Kate and Aelita nodded and started walking with Yumi out of the entrance with the guys behind.

**.: _In the City_ :.**

The girls walked from store to store in search of the right clothes for the guys.

They went to all the girl stores. Limited Too was the best place they could find that would fit the guys and was exactly what they were looking for.

They got Odd a purple spaghetti strapped dress that went just above his knees.

Jeremie got a dark blue skirt that went just below his knees and a white button up shirt.

Ulrich had a green t-shirt and a dress like overalls.

They left and walked back to Kadic.

"Umm girls? Exactly how do we shave our legs?" Odd asked curiously

"Men are so stupid" Kate whispered to Aelita and Yumi

"You take a razor and run up your leg" Yumi explained.

"Use soap or something so you know that you didn't miss a spot" Kate added.

"Careful not to cut yourself" Aelita said.

"You guys can cut yourselves?" the guys asked in unison.

"Well I haven't yet, have you?" Yumi said to Aelita and Sam.

"I did once but it was ok" Kate said.

"Not once yet" Aelita said.

"This is gonna be fun" Odd said sarcastically.

"Make sure you guys wear them if not then we'll make you" Yumi said with an evil smirk on.

They went to dinner at Kadic and talked about how everything was gonna work. Odd asked about how to zip up his dress if he cant reach his back. Ulrich asked if it was breeze like all the shows say. Jeremie was wondering if he could at least wear shorts under his skirt when he didn't even realize the skirt had shorts with it.**_(A/n: not exactly a skurt but pretty close)_**

They all finished and went back to their dorms for a good nights rest.

* * *

_**Im done... really short i know im sorry. Pray for me because my grandparents are here. I love them but they dont exactly understand me because i speak english and they speak spanish but even if they dont understand**_


	21. Guys in Skirts ::part 1::

**_Reviews…

* * *

_**

**Fox Kitsune** – _Thanks, my grandparents aren't that bad, my grandma though makes the best mashed potatoes and my grandpa falls asleep whiles he sitting at the dinner table… fun_

**Renayumi** – _you bet this is… thanks for reviewing_

**K1092000** – _watch to find out lol_

**AngelBolt **– _lol make sure to get their good sides lol_

**LiStEn2UrHeArT2** – _hehehe this will be random lol R&R_

**ROSECAT **– _can you just imagine… guys walking around in skirts. Most of the guys are doing that for Halloween._

**aZn sIsTeR 92** – _oh yeah this is going to be fun… grandparents are ok but they're just… so… OLD but my grandma makes the best mashed potatoes and my grandpa falls asleep at the dinner table, but they bring me chocolate… YEAH!

* * *

**Story-

* * *

**__Chapter 21_

The next morning was hilarious. They guys took Yumis warning as a threat. They thought she would use her telekinesis to make them put the clothes on. The guys came walking out of their dorms and walked to Yumis room whilebeing looked at by people on the way.

The girls were all in Yumis room so they could practice their laughes before seeing the guys. There was a knock on the door and they guys barged in and closed the door behind them panting.

The girls started cracking up.

"What's wrong? Already tried killing yourselves?" Kate asked between laughs

"Haha very funny. We were just running from Jim. We didn't want him to see us like this" Ulrich said.

"Can I ask you girls a question?" Odd asked.

"Shot" they said in unison

"Does this skirt make my butt look big?" heasked turning around, back facing them, and looking over his shoulder.

They fell on the floor and held their stomach from the pain of laughing so much because of his question.

Odd turned back around to face them "Im serious. I feel weird"

"True, but it is quite breezy if you ask me" Jeremie said moving his hips so the skirts went side to side.

"He's got a point" Ulrich agreed and started doing the same thing.

"Who said you cant learn anything from TV" Odd said more of a statement then a question.

The girls were still on the floor laughing out loud and couldn't stop no matter what.

"Come on you guys, lets go get breakfast" Yumi said getting up.

She walked over to Ulrich and gave him a quick kiss on the lips and walked out of the room.

Kate and Aelita did the same to Odd and Jeremie and walked out.

"Well we know one thingChicks love guys in skirts!" Odd exclaimed.

They laughed

"Come on, lets go after them" Ulrich said and ran out of the room.

Jeremie followed but Odd was having trouble.

"Guys wait up! This skirt flies up when I run"

"There's shorts underneath you moron" Jeremie said and kept running.

"Oh" Odd said and began running too.

**.: The Cafeteria :.**

The girls were already sitting at their usual table eating breakfast. Then there was a gasp from everyone in the cafeteria and then laughter.

The girls looked up from their trays to see the guys at the opening of the cafeteria, beat red. They started walking toward the girls with their heads down.

_'I can't believe we're doing this'_ the guys thought.

They sat down still red and heads down.

"You've gotta love this bet" Yumi said.

She kissed Ulrich on the cheek and he looked up at her and smiled, redness gone.

"Did I tell you that you look good in skirts?" she asked.

"No, you kinda missed that part" he replied.

"What did I tell you guys? Chicks love guys in skirts"Odd repeated.

"Only _we_ like _our_ guys in skirts" Kate said.

Odd looked at her and smiled.

They all began eating again with some people looking over at their table every so often. They enjoyed the attention, but didn't like why they were getting all of it. The bell rang and everyone left for class. Topic of the week: **Guys in Skirts

* * *

**

**_Im done with this chapter... sorry for being late, my friend Holly wouldnt leave me alone so i couldnt write it. R&R_**


	22. Guys in Skirts ::part 2::

**_Reviewers…

* * *

_**

**renayumi **– _do it! do it! I know for a fact men cant back down a challenge. Lol tell me if he does it our not_

**ROSECAT** – _oh yes he is, and I know exactly whos gonna win… muahahaha_

**LiStEn2UrHeArT2** – _lol don't feel sorry, blame Odd he thought of the bet_

**Fox Kitsune** –_ roflmaotid? Strange acronym never heard of it. what does it mean?_

**K1092000** –_ guys in kilts are hilarious… can u just imagine them walking in new york city over a subway vent. Talk about marlin minroue, I think that's how you spell it.

* * *

_

**_Finally the story –

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 22_**

The gang walked to class like they usually did. The guys were getting pointed, laughed, and looked at by everyone in the halls. Odd kinda got used to it but Ulrich and Jeremie were still down in the gutter of shame. The girls were enjoying this. The only way of making the guys feel better was telling them "You look hot in a skirt" or to kiss them. They rarely dideither though because of the bet. They wanted them to lose so they can get the cash.

The girls sniggered at the thought.

They entered class and while Mrs. Hertz was writing on the board,the erasers were taped down to the floor. She turned around to see who was coming in, when she saw the boys in skirts. Her mouth dropped and she tried so hard not to laugh but it escaped from her mouth. She was laughing so hard she had to sit down.

"Did you guys lose a bet or something?" she asked between the laughes.

"No, this is the bet" Ulrich confirmed.

The bell rang and class began.

"Ok class, today we have to forget about the fact the Ulrich, Jeremie and Odd are in skirts and focus on our work." She began to laugh "But how about we have the three boys come up and model what they're wearing. Aelita, Yumi, Kate, will you do the honors of announcing our new celebrates?" Mrs. Hertz asked.

They nodded and the students moved their tables to the sides of the room leaving a space for a runway for the guys to go down. Kate, Yumi, and Aelita stood at the end near the back of the room as the guys lined up in the front.

"Ok class, todays topic is 'Not Your Everyday Fashions' and 'Simple Yet Elegant Clothes'" Mrs. Hertz announced. "First to walk is Odd Della Robbia"

Odd was enjoying this so much. Kate grabbed a pen and started using it as if it were a microphone.

"Odd is wearing the very powerful purple spaghetti strapped dress with his yellow shoes. Noticed boys and girls that he did indeed shave his legs to wear this outfit. With his hair spiked and the dot in the middle, it goes perfectly with his choice of clothing, or should I say our choice of clothing" Kate said pointing to her, Aelita and Yumi.

"Next we have Ulrich Stern" Mrs. Hertz said

"Ulrich is wearing the simple little overall dress with a green shirt to complement his hair and eyes. He may be a 'Stern' boy but he is still the shy person we all know today. Sissy might say this is an outrage for these guys but we say "Its all in the fun". It seems that Ulrich actually likes the attention he is receiving, but will he last all day? Who knows" Yumi finished and passed the pen to Aelita.

"Last, we have Jeremie Belpois" Mrs. Hertz said with a laugh in between at the sound of what Yumi said.

"Jeremie has gone with something simple. His blue skirt really looks great with the white button up shirt, don't you think? Am I the only one amazed that these guys have shaved their legs? It's a shocker but what these guys would do for 10 dollars. The odds are all of us to nothing. The crowd goes wild as Jeremie makes his last pose and walks off the stage." Aelita said.

"Is their anyone else who wants to walk?" Mrs. Hertz asked, very pleased at the guys for not making an even bigger fool of themselves.

"Yes! ME! I was born to do this!" Sissyyelled whilemaking her way to the aisle.

She began to walk

"Sissy is wearing the old style of skirts over pants. The 1900's heart still hasn't died out in her mind" Yumi said, Kate grabbed the pen.

"She's wearing the platform shoes, copying Spice Girls, and thinks that taller is better. Unfortunately, that's passed" Kate said, Aelita grabbed the pen.

"The pink you cant really see cause it blends into her skin, can anyone say 'tanning'. The 70's called, they want their headband back." Aelita finished. Mrs. Hertz and the students laughed.

Sissy came to a stop at the end, facing the girls. She mad a mean face at them and turned around and began walking again. Yumi's evil smirk appeared on her face. Sissy lifted into the air and she kept walking without moving. Then she was brought over the crowd of students behind all of them.

"That's what I call an exit" Kate said. Everyone was a little freaked out but very impressed.

"Ok class, we have to put everything back before the bell rings. Thank you Kate, Aelita and Yumi. And thank you Jeremie, Ulrich, and Odd, for their show." Mrs. Hertz began clapping her hands, as did everyone else, except Sissy. The gang walked in the middle of the opening and bowed to them. Then everyone began putting the tables and chairs back to there rightful places.

And then the bell rang. Everyone left but Yumi. She was sitting in her chair still staring at a spot on the table. The gang crowded around her so Mrs. Hertz wouldn't see. She woke up out of her vision

"Oh Snap!"

* * *

**_Do you consider that a cliffie? Im down with this chapter but dont worry, there's still more._**


	23. The Grudge or Guys in Skirts ::part 3::

**_Hahaha i got 150 reviews... YEAH_**

* * *

**Fox Kitsune** - _lol, my sister looks at me like im crazy all the time, but thats probably because i fell asleep without taking off my make up and then it spread on my face and pillow lol_

**aZn sIsTeR 92** - _hey I try, lol keep reviweing_

**Hiei's Ice Angel -**_ok good cause sometimes i cant tell the difference lol_

**renayumi** -_I heard that somewhere with a hat though, just had to bring it back lol_

**K1092000 -**_ thats exactly why they did it lol, I didnt mention what Yumi saw here, it isnt really bad just sort of depressing for the girls but read this chapter, I think its strange_

**AngelBolt** - _lol make sure you give me copies of them, most of Odds and Sissy's reaction lol_

**LiStEn2UrHeArT2** -_ i have a good idea from what happened but in this chapter, Yumi kinda over exadurate(sp?) about it but someone ticked her off thats why R&R_

* * *

**_Chapter 23_**

Yumi looked around at her friends. They were staring at her and her mouth was wide open in shock.

"Girls, we need to talk" Yumi said. She got up and grabbed their wrist and ran out of the room toward hers.

"This day cant get any weirder" Jeremie said.

They guys walked out of the room to the cafeteria to eat. 5 minutes after sitting down, the girls arrived, looking like they saw a ghost.

"Are you guys ok?" Ulrich asked.

"Yea, its just what I saw that we're terrified from" Yumi said.

"That's the worst vision I have ever heard from you, Yumi" Kate said.

Aelita nodded in agreement.

"You guys need to eat, you look pale" Jeremie said.

The girls nodded and got up to the lunch line. They came back with barely any food on their trays.

"Some things wrong with them" Ulrich whispered to Odd.

He nodded.

Then, of course, Sissy came by.

"You did it again!" Sissy yelled to Yumi.

"Sissy, im not in the mood right now" Yumi said.

"No, don't give me that crap. You did it ag-" Sissy was cut off.

Yumi had her head down and her eyes closed. One hand was holding on to the fork and the other one was pointing to Sissy. Yumi looked up at her.

"I said not now!" she yelled and Sissy went flying back and crashed into Herv.

Every ones mouth was open and looking at Sissyas she recovered from her fall.

"Ishiyama!" she yelled

She came back stomping to Yumi.

"What's the deal?" she asked, very angry

"Im not in the mood Sissy" Yumi was now standing up with her hands on the table for support "I gave you a warning and your not taking it. LEAVE ME ALONE!" Yumi yelled and Sissy went flying back again, this time crashing into Nicolas.

Yumi stomped out of the cafeteria, leaving the stunned students. Aelita and Kate realized what happened first and ran out of the cafeteria after Yumi.

Sissy got up and walked to Ulrich "Your girlfriends whacked, you should have gone with me instead and I would of never done something like that"

"IVE HAD ENOUGH!" a voice yelled from the hallway very angrily.

Everyone looked to the entrance and no one was there. Then Sissy started flying again but was lead out of the cafeteria. Everyone could see what was happening from looking out the window.

There was Yumi standing looking at Sissy who was floating above her. Kate and Aelita were at the entrance to the school. You could tell Yumi was angry. She had a mad face on. She was staring at the terrified Sissy. Soon Sissy went flying higher, toward the flagpole. Yumi took off the flag and hooked the clip to Sissy. Yumi stood there folding the flag and then left toward the dormitories, leaving Sissy to dangle on the flagpole, still with a terrified look on her face.

Kate and Aelita came into the picture. They saw the whole thing and ran toward the pole. They lowered Sissy down, who was crying now. Sissy grabbed both girls and gave them a hug for some odd reason.

"Thank you" she whispered to them.

Then Sissy ran back into the school. Kate and Aelita looked at each other and then ran to the dormitories.

"I knew that girl wouldn't do anything to me. She was to afraid of me to do anything. I knew it" Sissy said as she entered the cafeteria and sat with her posse.

The guys walked up to her "You need to shut up Sissy, we saw the whole thing" Odd said.

"You were the one that was terrified, crying like a baby." Jeremie added.

"Im impressed Yumi didn't kill you" Ulrich said and then they all ran out of the cafeteria toward Yumis room.

**.: In Yumi's Room :.**

Kate and Aelita found Yumi, on the floor,drawing mean pictures of Sissy and then tearing them up.

They walked up to her slowly. "Do you think I can make a voodoo doll of Sissy?" Yumi asked.

"What was all that for? You went nuts" Kate said.

Yumi gave her a mean look. Kate lifted into the air, her head almost touching the ceiling.

"She deserves what she got. From all the years of tormenting me, Im tired of it. I would have killed her if I wanted to but I didn't. Sissy needs to learn how to respect others. I would tell her father but he doesn't believe a word I say cause of Sissy. If that BRAT does anything else to upset me today, Ill do worst then I did before" Yumi said. She looked away and stared at the floor

The door came crashing open with the guys at the doorway.

Yumi took a deep breath and Kate came down safely

"Yumi, we all know you hate Sissy, but that just proved to us that you really despise her" Odd said.

"Really? You've known me since the day you moved here and you haven't noticed till now?" Yumi asked a litte annoyed

"What he means is, we've known you had a grudge on her but we weren't sure of what you were capable of doing to her" Jeremie said. Odd nodded.

"Don't you think you should cool it with you and Sissy?" Odd asked.

Yumi's mad face came across again. She stared at Odd.

_'I wish I never said that'_ Odd thought.

Odd lifted into the air, just like how Kate did.

"Never tell me to cool it with Sissy! I will despise her until the day I die. When I die, my spirit wont rest in peace until I find her DEAD!" Yumi yelled.

Her rage was getting unpredictable. Odd still was in the air with other things as well. Yumi bed, couch, computer, desk, table, and closet were all in the air. The light was flickering and Yumi's hair was whipping in the air. Odd slowly came down. It was like there was a tornado around Yumi. The papers she had torn were starting to spin around her. She was knelt down on the floor, eyes closed. Her arms were wrapped around her as if she was cold. She opened her eyes and they were glowing. She slowly lifted into the air in the same position as before. All her stuff came safely back to the ground. The air slowly went away and Yumi floated back to the floor, this time in a standing position. The glow in her eyes went away and her friends stared at her in wonder, with their mouths wide open.

She looked at them with a hurt look on her face.

"I have to go" she said and then ran out of her room.

Odd looked at the others "What just happened?"

* * *

**_This chapter is a little strange, I know. I thought it was interesting too. If anybody has a clue of what the vision was about, put it in your reviews. What happened with Yumi is hard to explain but it should come up in the next chapter till then R&R_**


	24. Secrets Revealed

**_Reviews..._**

* * *

**K1092000 **– _well Yumi is upset because of Sissy, shes tired of Sissy coming and ruining the day even if she makes a good come back, it doesn't make it any better. And her vision was bad to the girls but not that bad_

**renayumi –** _yea, ill try not to kill her lol that would be the day_

**Hiei's ice angel** –_ ok ok calm down, I updated to u need 2 R&R_

**aZn sIsTeR 92** – _The vision wasn't terrible just a little depressing_

**AngelBolt** – _no, that's not what happened in her vision. Good guess though. If it was, then Yumi would have told everyone, not just the girls_

**LiStEn2UrHeArT2** –_ It wasn't that bad of a vision… She was mad mostly because of Sissy. Sissys tormented Yumi since day one calling her "Japanese Freak" and stuff like that. Yumi wants revenge… muahahaha_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 24**_

"That vision must have been something terrible" Jeremie said.

"No not really" Aelita responded.

"It wasn't that bad. You guys know Yumi more than I do and I even know that Yumi has a grudge against Sissy." Kate said.

"We knew she had a grudge but we didn't know it was that bad. I mean, she made Sissy cry" Odd added.

"Yea, but what was the deal with her eyes glowing and the wind?" Aelita wondered.

"I don't know. I've only read about it once and that was something different" Jeremie stated

The bell rang.

"We better go before Mrs. Hertz gives us a detention."Ulrich said.

With that they ran out of Yumis room to class.

They entered Mrs. Hertz class just a minute before the bell rang. Yumi was in her seat with her head down like she was sleeping.

Kate sat down and looked at Yumi.

"Yumi, are you ok?" she asked.

Yumi looked at her and nodded

"What happened before?" Kate questioned.

"Its hard to explain but I have to go to my house later" Yumi replied.

"What? Why?" Kate, again, questioned.

"I told you, its hard to explain" and with that Yumi put her head back down and waited for Mrs. Hertz to start the lesson.

* * *

The bell rang and class ended. Yumi walked out of there like she was alone and unhappy. Which was exactly how she felt. She walked out of the school, to the gates and left Kadic for her house 

The gang watched as the Japanese girl left without a goodbye.

"Hey Einstein, what did you read about?" Odd asked.

"Well, It was a legend from Japan. Every century, there is one child that is born with a power. It shows when the chosen one's emotions are messed with. They could do anything they wanted with just the thought of it." Jeremie finished.

"So your saying the chosen one might be Yumi?" Ulrich asked.

"Its could be possible. But then again, it was a legend" Jeremie answered.

**.: With Yumi :.**

Yumi walked home as she did everyday before she moved to Kadic. Both of her parents were home.

'_This isn't going to be fun'_ she thought.

She walked through the door "Mom, dad, im home"

"Hey honey, how was school?" her mom asked.

"Well lets see, Im about to lose a bet, im invited to an art show tomorrow because my piece was chosen, your invited too,and it happened again" Yumi said.

"Wait, IT happened again?" her mom asked alarm.

Yumi nodded.

"Did anyone see you?" her mom asked.

"My friends, and I also clipped a girl to a flagpole and made her cry" Yumi said a little ashamed.

"You really like the flagpole idea don't you?" her mom asked trying to make her feel better.

Yumi chuckled "It teaches them a lesson"

"This is bad though, everyone is gonna know your secret. You know what this means right?"

Yumi sighed "I'll go start packing" Yumi said and then left the house.

"Im sorry Yumi"

Yumi walked back to Kadic. The gang was on the bench waiting for her.

"Hey Yumi!" Kate yelled waving her hands in the air.

Yumi gave them a sad look and then continued to her dorm.

The gang looked at each other.

"There's something wrong, I can just tell" Ulrich said.

They got up and ran to Yumi before she even reached the entrance to the dormitories.

"Yumi, whats going on?" Kate asked.

"Im moving, and so are you" Yumi said.

The gang lifted into the air, out of Yumis way, and she walked under them and then put them down.

"What do you mean by that?" Ulrich asked.

Yumi stopped and turned to look at them.

"I cant letit happen again so im moving again" Yumi said and then turned around again and began walking.

"Yumi, we know your secret. You don't have to hide it" Kate said.

Yumi stopped again and turned around to walk to her.

"Do you know the whole truth though, something you cant find in a book" Yumi said and glanced to Jeremie then back to Kate.

"I would like to know, if you just told me" Kate said a little demanding

"Fine, but not here" Yumi said. Then she turned around and left to her room. The gang followed.

They entered the room slowly and Yumi locked the door behind them.

"Where do you want me to start?" she asked.

"From the beginning" Ulrich said.

Yumi took a deep breath

"Im am not just Yumi Ishiyama. I am Princess Yumi from Japan. Royalty was the best, but it died out. I am still princess Yumi but I am the only one left of my family. My parents aren't my parents. They were my real parents best friends. My family was killed and they took me in and hid my secret from the world. Every hundred years, someone is chosen in the royal family to posses a special power. Mine is the visions, telekinesis, and the power to control things with my emotions. You mess with my emotions, then you're in serious trouble. Look at Sissy. She's terrified. Each chosen one in my family is a reincarnation of the original. I am my great grandmothers reincarnation. I was chosen, not my little sister or brother." Yumi stopped there and tried to hold tears back.

"Wait, you had a little brother and sister?" Odd asked.

Yumi nodded "They were killed too. When everyone was killed, I was smuggled out of the palace to my parents friends house or my parents that I have now, as a small child. When I was in 4th grade, the same thing I did to Sissy, I did to this girl in my old school. My secret was revealed. They knew I was the princess and word traveled around Japan to the people who killed my family. They went out looking for me. That's why we moved to France. Start fresh. Then it happened again only to Sissy. If she tells anyone, word would spread and I will be looked for again." Yumi stopped again.

Ulrich got up and walked to the door

"Are we going to stop her or what?" he asked.

Then Kate and Odd stood up "Lets go tape that mouth shut of hers" Odd said.

Then Jeremie got up. "Im helping"

"Come on Yumi, shes scared of you. If your there, then she'll really shut up" Aelita said.

Yumi nodded and they walked out of the room.

* * *

**_Yet another strange chapter... dont you think? R&R_**


	25. The Worst Memory

**_Reviews..._**

* * *

**Hiei's ice Angel**_** –** thanks, heres that update_

**Amaherst –**_ most of my stories have happy endings so u don't have to worry_

**K1092000** – _its ok, I have an idea of how this is gonna stay quiet… hehehe_

**LiStEn2UrHeArT2 **–_ you'll be surprised at what I write, I didn't plan on Yumi being a princess but it fit perfectly into the story. And I agree, it is interesting_

**AnaiuHaikiu –** _Im sorry if it looks like I took your idea, but I haven't read your story yet, sorry. I had no idea that you were going to write something like this. You could still write it cause there are other reviewers that wont know the difference_

**renayumi –**_ I get that a lot but I have to agree: it's interesting

* * *

**Chapter 25**_

The gang walked slowly to Sissy's room. Yumis rage was growing; she couldn't stand the thought of leaving again. And the thought of the people who murdered her family.

'_I will find those fuckers and kill them one day. I will avenge my family_' she thought as she walked down the halls of Kadic's dormitories

They walked to Sissys room. They knocked once but Yumi found a different way. The door opened up slowly with out any ones help. They found Sissy sitting at her mirror, brushing her hair.

The wind picked up in her room and made every ones hair fly. The tornado appeared around Yumi again as she walked over to Sissy. Sissy saw them in her mirror and she was scared to death.

Everyone thought '_What a cry baby_'

Sissy's seat turned around and faced Yumi by its self.

"You are gonna shut up and listen to what I have to say" Yumi said to Sissy angrily.

The gang walked to stand behind Yumi, for back up.

Sissy nodded.

"You are not to tell anyone about what happened before. If you do then it will be the last thing you will say. My life is at stake Sissy, if you tell anyone, I will die and you will too for saying anything. Im powerful enough to kill you and I will do it if I have to. Nothing could stop me" Yumi bellowed. "Do you understand the consequences?"

Sissy nodded. The wind slowed down and it blew to merely nothing.

"Glad we have an understanding. But be warned, if you do tell, I will have your neck before I die" and with that, Yumi and the gang left the room. The door closed behind them like how it opened before.

Sissy sat in the room still terrified. '_Im not getting her that angry again_' she thought.

**.: Back With The Gang :.**

"I have to go and stop something. Bye you guys" Yumi said and ran off.

Yumi ran back to her house and stopped her guardian mom from packing

She explained everything that happened so they didn't have to leave.

"You know what you did was wrong? Using your gift to scare people?" Mrs. Ishiyama said.

"Yea I know, but revenge feels so sweet"

Her guardian smiled.

"You guys have to come to the art show tomorrow. But one thing I need to mention: I'll be wearing Ulrichs clothes tomorrow" Yumi said kind of embarrassed.

"The bet, huh?" Mrs. Ishiyama asked.

"Yea, I had a vision and we lost. Im just thankful I don't have to wear their boxers or anything." Yumi said with a smile. "I better go, everyone is gonna want to know whats happening. Do you have ten dollars I could have?" **_(A/n: that the vision she had people: the girls losing the bet. Depressing and yet terrible)_**

Mrs. Ishiyama smiled and handed her a ten dollar bill. Yumi gave her a quick hug and left.

Yumi practically skipped back to Kadic. She was so happy about not having to move again. Then she thought back to the day she last saw her parents.

**Flashback –**

_Little Yumi was around 6 years old. She was playing with her twin 4 year old brother and sister, Ying and Yang, **(A/n: give me a break, I couldn't think of a name. And I suck at searching things online)** in the playroom at the palace. They had all that they wanted. But when it came time for lunch, it happened. 5 guys in all black and ski mask on got passed the guards and went stabbing everyone in the palace. Even the maid and butlers were killed._

_"MOM! DAD!" she called as she saw them get killed. She started to cry, then the anger came to her_

_Yumi was only 6, she was caught off guard but she knew what she had to do. She was gonna kill them with a set of knifes. But all she managed to do was cut them in various places. They came after her and she retreated. She was small and faster then the guys. She ran to her room were there was a secret passage way. It was well hidden. She had two toy chest, one with toys and the other was the passageway. She jumped in and went down a tunnel as if it were a slide. The tunnel lead out of the palace and stopped at a bush that hid it. She crawled out from behind the bush and ran to the front, crying. She ran up to the guards that were there, but they were dead too. There moms friend came driving over for her daily cup of tea with Yumis real mom when she saw the crying Yumi at the gates of the palace. Mrs. Ishiyama grabbed Yumi once she saw the guards were dead and they fled to her house, where Yumi began her new life._

**- End Flashback**

Now all Yumi has is the mere memories of her family, nothing more. All pictures were hid from Yumi for the fear that she would be upset like she was when she was a child. Mrs. Ishiyama couldnt stand to see her in pain.

Yumi began to cry as she walked to Kadic. She entered the gates and the gang were waiting for her at the bench.

Kate saw as Yumis faceglisend(sp?) from the sun. She knew she was crying and ran to Yumi. The others didnt notice.

"Yumi, what wrong?" Kate asked.

"Just the memory of my parents death, and I witnessed it all" Yumi said between sobs.

Kate saw the twinkle in Yumis eyes were gone. She embraced Yumi in a hug as she cried in her shoulder.

Kate tried to comfort her "Its ok Yumi, your safe now. They wouldn't want their first daughter to cry over something she couldn't help, they want you to be happy Yumi"

* * *

**_That is it for this chapter... im impressed i thought of this stuff. Shocker. R&R_**


	26. Amazing, Are You?

**_Reviewers..._**

* * *

**renayumi **- _if it makes you feel better, i owe it all to **SUGAR**. makes ur brain function the proper way... by sugar sugar you cant get enough YEAH lol_

**ROSECAT - **_i have my reasons why i want the girls to lose, you'll see in the next chapter (27)_

**AnaiuHaikiu - **_an angel in hiding... sounds completely different then all the other stories which is good nobody like the same storys._

**Hiei's Ice Angel - **_thank you, your too kind. i consider(sp?) my writing as average but thanks_

**LiStEn2UrHeArT2 -** _thanks, i think of it as very interesting. not everyday you meet a princess with powers, see what i mean by interesting_

**aZn sIsTeR 92 -** _yea nothing is supposed to turn out bad, theres always a 'happy ending' I love that song... and others too._

**K1092000 - **_ok im glad you cleared that up for me... when did you see 'TeddyGodzilla' cuz they havent showed that on cartoon network. Thanks for telling me about your story, it sounds very interesting now just dont take daves powers away so quickly thats the name right,Dave?_

* * *

**_Chapter 26_**

Yumi smiled at Kates comfort. They let go of each other and walked over to the rest of the gang. She was surprised that the guys were still in skirts but then again, she remember her vision so it seemed obvious.

Questions still were unanswered. One in particular kept repeating itself in Ulrichs head and before he knew it, it was coming out of his mouth.

"Yumi, why didn't you tell us before?"

Yumi looked at him with the hurt look she had on before.

"It was to hard to remember the past. I am who I am and I cant hide it but its just hard to reveal, even to the people I know and love. The only people that even knew were my parents, the ones I live with now. What I did wasn't obvious but what you guys witnessed in my room was the real deal. No mirrors, no nothing, that was me. The last time I did that…" Yumi began to sob "Was when I was having fun with my real parents although it was different." She took a deep breath to stop the tears from falling "I didn't want anything to happen, and it did." The tears disappeared from Yumis eyes.

"Is there anything else you wish to tell us, Yumi or should I say Princess?" Aelita asked with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Yumi smirked. "I need to practice now. Its been years since I have and I need to learn to soI can kill those men who murdered my family" He evil smirk grew bigger "I want to see the looks on people from Japans faces when they found out that I have returned"

"Come on Yumi, ill help. But how do I train with you? You have powers that I don't know how to get out of you" Ulrich said walking up to her.

"Ill teach you" she insisted.

"You got taught for this kind of stuff?" Odd asked

"Yea I was just 6 then and I didn't know exactly how to control anything back then but I had training, we just cant do it now, tomorrow we can though"

"Why tomorrow?"Ulrich asked.

"Because tomorrow, you wont be wearing a skirt. That reminds me, I have the art showso that's will be at 7 and last an hour or so. Your guys are invited. We'll practice before hand."

"Princess Yumi, always thinking ahead. Come on you guys, lets go eat" Odd said.

"Odd Della Robbia, always thinking of food" Jeremy said.

They ran off to the cafeteria to eat. They kept asking Yumi stupid questions like 'Did you wear a crown?' and 'Was your room call the 'Royal Chambers'?' It was getting annoying to her, but then things got interesting. Sissy came by. **_(A/n: how is that not surprising)_**

"So Yumi, what is your real secret? I know there's more than the moving things around without using your hands so tell me, what is it?" Sissy asked with and evil look on her face.

"There's more Sissy, but you will never find out. I will never reveal my secrets to you.Now, if you dont mind, I want to eat dinner without you interrupting" Yumi said. The evil smirk came upon Yumis face and Sissy went in the air and landed in her seat next to Herv, safely surprisingly.

"One question still bugs me Yumi, how did your parents know that you were 'The One'?" Ulrich asked.

"My parents told me that when I slept, things would lift into the air, like that one day in Mrs. Hertz class, and my eyes glowed when I was really angry, like in my room" she answered.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Why did it stop though? You met us and nothing like that happened" Jeremie questioned.

"Because I can control them now. I get angry but not as angry as I could be and I dream but im dreamt about other things." She answered

"Really? What other things?" Kate asked eyeing her.

Yumi glared at her angrily.

"Kidding" Kate said putting her hands in front of her like she was innocent

They all finished eating soon after and left to their dorms. Most kids were either sleeping or doing homework, but not all of them are Yumi.

She sat on the floor of her room concentrating. Her eyes were glowing and she was floating off the floor by a foot in a meditating position. She was only focusing on one thing: the energy in the room. She put her hands about half a foot in front of her as if she was holding a ball. She closed her eyes and concentrated. A little lightning bolt came from everything electricity: her cell, computer, lights, and alarm clock. The bolts went straight for the space in between Yumi's hands and formed a bright orb. She opened her eyes that were still glowing a looked at itin amazement.

'_I've still got it_' she thought.

Then the door came bursting open to Aelita and Kate in the doorway. They got a glimpse(sp?) of what Yumi was doingbeforeshe fell from shock and the bolts of lightning went back to where they belong.

"Ever heard of knocking?" she asked, her eyes glowing a bit.

"Sorry Yumi, you wouldn't answer your cell. We thought something was wrong" Aelita said.

The glowing in Yumis eyes vanished. She looked at her cell phone and it drifted to her.

"Sorry you guys, I was practicing" Yumi said.

"Practicing on what?" Kate wondered.

Yumi put a hand about half a foot above her cell "The energy" Yumi replied. The same bolt of lightning came out of the cell and into Yumis hand. With her eyes glowing now, she moved the cell phone away and started working with the single bolt of lightning. Aelita and Kate's mouth dropped in amazement.

"Yumi, keep doing that, we'll be right back." Kate said and slowly closed the door to not disturb her.

"We have to get the boys" she whispered to Aelita, who nodded.

"Ill get Odd and Ulrich you get Jeremie" Kate commanded. Aelita nodded again and they went their separate ways to get the guys. When they had them they ran back to Yumis room. Kate opened the door slowly.

Yumi had the lightning bolt fly across the room with the point of her finger. She was a foot off the ground again and her eyes were still glowing.

**_(A/n: just to let you guys know, Yumi's eyes glow blue. As I do recall, she has blue streaks in her hair from "Situation: Coma" so that's just a reminder)_**

With another point of her finger, she got a bolt of lightning from the computer and formed another bright orb in her hand. The other lightning bolt from her cell came into the orb and it grew bigger.

Her friend stood at the door amazed, except Kate and Aelita.

"Hey Yumi" Kate said.

The bolts went back to there places and Yumi stood up. The glow in her eyes went away.

"Hey you guys" she said. She looked at the guys whose mouths were open. "Whats up with them?" she asked Kate and Aelita and pointed to the guys. Kate and Aelita shrugged in unison.

"That was Awesome!" Odd yelled jumping into the room.

"That was totally against the laws of physics, how did you do that?" Jeremie asked walking up to Yumi.

"Magic" Yumi said and pointed her finger to her alarm clock. The lightning bolt came out and floated into another orb in Yumis hand. Then she pointed at everything else, except the light, and it formed a bigger orb in her hand

"Im dating an amazing girl" Ulrich said walking up to Yumi.

Yumi smiled and gave him a quick kiss

Odd tried touching the orb.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Yumi said with a smile on her face.

"Im not scared" Odd said and touched the orb. An electric shock went through his body, not enough to kill him but enough. He pulled his finger back. Odds clothes, face, hands, everything, was covered in what looked like soot from a fireplace. His hair was sticking straight up instead of an angle.

"I warned you" Yumi said. The ball disappeared in Yumi's palm and the tornado appeared around Yumi making everyone back off. Her eyes glowed and she lifted into the air, limp. Everyone watched in amazement. Then the bolts came out of her stomach, not harming her at all, and went to the natural places. Yumi floated back down and the wind went away. The glow in her eyes was gone and a smile appeared on her face.

"I still got it" sherepeated to them.

"That was so cool, it was scary" Aelita said.

Jeremy looked at the alarm clock and it read 9:57

"Oh crap, curfews in 3 minutes. You know what happens when Jim finds us" Jeremie stated.

"Yup... big fat detentions" Odd said

"We'll see you tomorrow Yumi" Kate said.

Ulrich gave Yumi a goodnight kiss and left for his dorm, as did everyone else.

Everyone went to bed and dreamt about magical and wonderful thing.

* * *

**_I was thinking of something stupid for a moment. like this:_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_After everyone left, Yumi closed her door. She heard snikering coming from behind her and she turned around to see it coming from her alarm clock._**

**_"Thats why i dont buy things with a mind of its own" she said._**

**_"Hey, you need to watch what you say. I wake you up in the morning" the clock said to her_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Something weird yet funny. lol I couldnt help but think of it R&R_**


	27. The Start Of A Different Sissy

**_Sorry but i didnt right the reviews for today... Thank You to all my reviewers though... I had Youth Court this morning and staight after i had Diving Practice so i was really busy heres the story though_**

* * *

**_Chapter 27_**

The next morning was a very… rude awakening. Every ones alarm clock went off and everyone got up and got ready for school like a normal daily bases.

Yumi had some thoughts on her mind… none that anyone can comprehend to.

Yesterday was something she hadn't done in a long time and having people witness it was something else. She always remembered doing it alone as she had intended to without any interruptions but you can't always get what you want.

Jeremie and Aelita got up like it was nothing. Kate, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi were the ones having trouble

They met downstairs in the cafeteria as they did everyday. The usual went on Kate and Odd were competing against each other, seeing who could eat the fastest. Kate won-Odd said her 'let her' win. Ulrich asked Yumi about how he can teach her but she eventually had to explain in a more perspective way. Aelita and Jeremie were talking about the lastest homework assignments and what they thought of it.

The bell rang as usual and everyone went to classes.

Mrs. Hertz's class wasn't actually boring today. She was talking about all the legends of the past.

"Turn to page 527 and read the legend on that page" she told the class.

Yumi flipped through the pages and reached the page she wanted.

She read the top and gasped.

**_"The Powerful, Yet Hidden Princess"_**

_Long ago in Japan, there lived a beautiful princess. She was just a mere child but she held great strength and potential (sp?) in just the palm of her hands. She was no ordinary princess though. She had powers from no other world. They said she had could see the future, had telekinesis, could control anything with a thought of her mind, could purify, and could read minds. She had a wonderful life until one day it changed. Her family was killed in an ambush attack and she was the only one that survived. Apparently her moms' friend came and took her away from the palace in order to keep her safe. She went into hiding from then. Kept her first name, changed her last. We all knew her as Princess Yumi Kin but that changed. The last record of hearing of the princess was when she was 10 in an elementary school. She hung a girl on a flagpole. The little girl who was hung didn't comment on anything. Yumi ran again, knowing the people that killed her family would come and kill her. – James Johnson- written: 2003, June_

When everyone was done reading, they looked back to Yumi.

'_There was more to the story that she didn't tell us_' Ulrich thought as he too looked back at Yumi.

'_I know she was hiding something_' Sissy thought as an evil smirk came upon her face.

"I know what you are thinking class, Yumi's the hidden princess. But im pretty sure she's not. Yumi is a common name for Chinese and Japanese people." Mrs. Hertz said.

'_Not really_' Yumi thought to herself

The rest of the class sighed.

'_We could have turned her in and have gotten serious cash for her'_ they all thought.

The bell rang and everyone ran out of class.

Yumi walked up to Mrs. Hertz desk to ask her the question she's been wondering since she was 6.

"Mrs. Hertz, who killed Princess Yumi's parents?" she asked.

"Well, apparently it was the Riling twins who thought of the plan. There were three other men that were involved and they have all been arrested. Last time I checked they were in the prison in our city. Japan thought it would be better if they were in a different place so France was chosen. You can search on the computer… Im sure you'll find it there" Mrs. Hertz answered.

Yumi nodded "Thank you" and she left.

The gang was outside the door waiting for Yumi. They walked to lunch andate in silence. Ulrich couldn't take it anymore.

"Why didn't you tell us the rest?" Ulrich asked a little outraged.

"It wasn't important. I already know how to do those things so I didn't think you guys would mind" she replied, angry that the people who killed her parents were only in jail and not dead.

"Yumi, if you could read minds then we want to know. 'Cause then you know our every thought and could blackmail us" Odd said.

"I can keep a secret, Ive known you like Kate since the day you met her, same with Jeremie with Aelita and Ulrich I only read when he was doing sports since the other times we were saving the world so i didnt get nothing out of him except game plays. Although, Sissy had a her mind all the time on you" Yumi said pointing to Ulrich.

"Did I hear someone call my name?" Sissy said and came over to the table.

"Hello Princess Yumi" she said to Yumi with the evil smirk on her face.

"What are you talking about?" Yumi asked denying the accusation.

"Don't deny it Yumi, it doesn't work anymore" Sissy replied.

"Fine think what you want, but since you think _Im_ a _princess_ then BACK OFF!" Yumi said standing up in front of Sissy.

"No, your right. They said the princess was beautiful, your just Japanese scum" Sissy said and walked out of the cafeteria.

Yumi became angry. She looked back at the gang with her eyes glowing.

"Ill be right back" she said and walked out.

"Oh crap" Ulrich said after she left.

The heard a high-pitched scream and the gang ran into the hall. There they saw it…

Sissy was in the air spinning in circles. She came down and floated in front of Yumi whose eyes were still glowing.

"I warned you" Yumi said angrily.

She lifted up her hand and it had a black glowing ball surrounding it. She put a finger on Sissys forehead and she fell asleep. Yumi's hand stopped glowing and Sissy was laid down in the corner.

Yumi walked out of the school and the gang ran after her.

"What did you do to her?" Kate asked.

Yumi's eyes weren't glowing anymore.

"Nothing bad, just erased her memory about all the things I did to her today and yesterday. The other things she remembers like class and stuff." Yumi said and walked to the bench and sat.

"You can erase memories too?" Odd asked shocked.

"Hey, the press doesn't know anything about Princess Yumi Kin. She was just a legend that came true. Im that legend and there's things that I have to do... I keep woundering if I can change Sissy though. You know, make her different." Yumi said and got up.

She walked back to were Sissy was in the corner. She looked to see if anyone was looking but the only people there were her, the gang and Sissy. Yumi's eyes glowed and her hand went black again. She touched Sissy's forehead again. This time a little pink and black glowing ball came out. The ball floated in Yumi's hand and she turned to the gang.

"You see all the black?" she asked. They all nodded. "That Sissy's brat ness, spoiled ness and meanness. That's was I need to get rid of."

She held the pink and black orb closed to her heart with both hands. Yumiwent ither levitating positing she had down last night butlevitated much more higher this time. The ball spun around her. Yumi put her hands out like she was holding a ball again and the ball floated to that spot in the middle. The whole ball was covered in Yumi's black glow for a second and then the glow broke like it was glass but disappeared instead of shatter on the floor. The black and pink orb was now all pink and Yumi floated back to the ground. Yumi knelt down to Sissy's side and put the orb above her forehead, floating. It soon went into her head. Yumi's glowing eyes disappeared as Sissy woke upwith a gasp. She looked up at Yumi.

"Hello Yumi, how are you today? Did I dose off or something?"

* * *

**_so tell me what you think... for some reason i started thinking of Inuyasha when i said purify... but its not like that... Yumi isnt a miko of the shikon no tama (tell me if i got that all right) R&R_**


	28. Practice Makes Perfect

**_I have been informed that i cant reply to anymore reviews sorry, but id like to thank my reviewers for reviewing the last chapter. And Lord Maximus who seems to be in my head, they guessed exactly what was coming up next.Funny really but cool_**

* * *

**_Chapter 28_**

Everyone looked down at Sissy who had a kind smile on. Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, Aelita, and Kate stood in amazement.

"Hello Yumi, how are you today? Did I dose off or something?" Sissy asked.

"Hi Sissy, im doing good and yes you kind of dosed off in the corner of the hallway." Yumi said.

"Oh" Sissy said and got up. "Thank you for waking me up, see you around" and she entered the cafeteria and sat with her posse who didn't even notice the new Sissy.

"That the last time we'll see her" Yumi said and walked off to the table.

The gang stood at the door, still in amazement. They ran back and sat with Yumi.

"What else can you do Yumi?" Odd asked.

Yumi smiled "Lots"

The bell rang and everyone went back to class.

Mrs. Hertz class flew by. Nothing special happened. They had no homework, lucky for them.

The bell rang and everyone ran out.

Ulrich and Yumi walked to her house while the others stayed behind.

"Ok so how are we going to do this?" Ulrich asked.

Yumi smiled. "You'll see" she said.

They entered the house and her mom came over.

**_(A/n: im still gonna call Yumi guardian mom mom ok, I know shes not really though in my story)_**

"So Yumi, how did you handle things with that girl?" Mrs. Ishiyama asked.

"Well, she doesn't remember a thing and shes completely different."

"You changed her soul, didn't you?" her guardian mom asked.

"No… what makes you think that?" Yumi said with a nervous look on her face.

Her mom raised an eyebrow and stared Yumi down "Ok fine, I did, but she needed to change. Im sure her father will appreciate it too." Yumi said crossing her arms.

"Yea ok."her momlooked at Ulrich "Hi Ulrich, what brings you here today?" she asked.

"Me and him are going to train." Yumi answered for him.

"Why?" her guardian asked.

"Because I found the guys" Yumi said.

Her mom's mouth dropped "Those guys?" she asked.

Yumi nodded. "Go train all you want just don't hurt Ulrich to badly" her guardian said.

"What does she mean by-" Ulrich was cut off when Yumi grabbed his arm and lead them to a back room.

"Ive never been in here before" Ulrich said looking around at the room.

The room was big. It had a high ceiling with a chandelier hanging from the center. There were blue mats on the floor and a rack on the wall with some sort of suit on it of all different colors and a necklace. Yumi grabbed the green one and threw it to Ulrich.

"Put this on, if I hit you with something, it wont hurt if you have it on." Yumi said.

"Do I really have to?" he asked.

"Yes, if you got hurt, I would never be able to forgive myself" Yumi said grabbing a suit of her own that was black.

Its was about an inch thick but it coveredtheir whole body buttheir heads. Yumi went over to Ulrich who had his on already, and zipped up the back. He did the same with her.

Yumi grabbed the necklace and put it on Ulrich.

"These are training beads." Yumi said. "They give you the same powers as me, just watch your emotions 'cause that's how they are controlled."

Ulrich smiled. But that was a mistake. His hands, that were at his sides, started glowing green and they shot out and hit the mats, not even leaving a mark.

"Wow" he said looking at his hands.

"Yea, I told you" Yumi said. "Ok, think of something mean, become furious, something bad that would make you mad, like the old Sissy"

Yumi's eyes began glowing blue at the thought.

Ulrich thought hard about it, and soon his eyes were glowing green. Yumi smiled.

"That's your first step" Yumi said. "Now, stick your hand out, palm up, and focus on the energy passing through the walls."

Ulrich did as told, soon bolts of lightning came out of the walls and formed a ball in his palm.

"This is so cool" Ulrich said with a smile which soon faded. The ball went bouncing around the room. Yumi smiled and stuck her hand out which the orb came to and stopped.

Ulrich was on the ground holding his head, taking cover. He looked up at Yumi and smiled.

Yumi dropped her hand and the orb floated in front of her "I know its hard to control emotions, Ulrich, but here's a simple way to keep them in checkYou may be happy, you may be mad, but whateven emotion you are showing, think of the opposite. When I smile, im thinking of revenge. Its hard for me to control my anger and that's the only thing that shows." She said.

She tapped the ball twice with her index finger and it went back to bolts of lightning and headed back through the walls. Ulrich got up and walked up to her. His face showing anger. His eyes were glowing. "Tell me about how to use the green light things from my hands"

Yumi smiled again. "Think of something angry yet something you want" Yumi said. "Think about them coming with your anger, and use them with your want"

He lifted his hand and looked at it.

'X.a.n.a almost killing Yumi, me wanting to kill him' he thought. His hand glowed green.

Yumi pointed to a bull's eye on the wall. "Hit that, it will leave a mark but it will eventually disappear." Yumi said.

He looked at it for a second, with the look of determined in his face expression. He concentrated on the center and threw his hand in front of him. A green glowing ball came out of his hand and went for the bull's eyes, while his hand still glowed. He hit the target dead on. Yumi clapped.

"Ok now sit on the floor" she said. She cross her legs and told him to do the same.

"Ok, now I want you to think of yourself floating." She said. He closed his eyes and imagined it. Yumi watched as he lifted into the air. "Now open your eyes" and he did. He looked down and gasped.

"Ha, im doing it" he said.

"Yes, that is the telekinesis part of the necklace. Now its time for you to help me" Yumi, who was floating too, uncrossed her legs and stood up. He eyes stopped glowing.

"You know how to control them, but now you need to help me" she said "Test my abilities and stuff like that"

He smiled "Think of hatred, think of you killing the people who killed your parents" he said walking around her. She closed her eyes "Think of everything that has gone wrong in your life, think of the last battle against X.a.n.a. Think about the time he tried to kill your guardians" he finished and stopped in front of Yumi.

Her brow furrowed and her teeth were clenched. She made her hands into fist. She opened her eyes. The glowing blue became like flames from her eyes.

Ulrich thought of something. "Put all the energy into a ball" he said.

She stuck her hands out and lightning bolts came out of her hands and formed a ball in the middle.

"Target practice" he said pointing to the bulls eye.

She looked at it. Through her eyes, it was the X.a.n.a symbol. She through the ball at it and hit the center leaving a huge burnt make.

The glowing went away, but her anger didn't. She looked at Ulrich. "Are you ready to fight?" she asked. He nodded.

She took off his necklace, put it on the rack and went into the closet were she had sabers on the wall.

"These wont kill us but we can practice we these." She said throwing him 2 for each hand.

He smiled "This is what im talking about."

They fought for a while with the sabers. When she put them back, she realized something strange on the mirror on the wall. She looked closely and gasped.

She ran out, grabbed Ulrichs hand and pulled him in. He looked at it too.

They're reflection showed X.a.n.a symbols on their foreheads but they weren't there in real life. Yumi walked over to the sabers and picked one up. The handle had a X.a.n.a symbol.

"Oh Great" she said.

* * *

In another part of the city, a man in a black jacket and a hat on was walking through the jailhouse, looking for the cell he needed. He found it. Inside were 5 different men, 2 seemed to be brothers. 

"I know what you guys are looking for" the man said in a creepy voice

"Really?" one of the guys asked.

"Yes, I have found the princess. I will get you out of here and you can finish her off"

* * *

"How is this possible" Jeremy said. The gang was at the factory examining the plug that he cut, magically put its self back together. 

"I don't know. Jeremie do a scan on Lyoko" Aelita said.

Jeremie nodded and turned on the super computer. Hedid the scan.

"Nothing, X.a.n.a must be up to something" Jeremie said.

Yumi went into a trance. Kate noticed and walked up to Yumi. Yumi woke up.

She looked terrified for a second "They're coming to kill me, but im gonna kill them first" the look of being terrified diappeared from her face into a determined one. An evil smirk came upon her face. "Ill be ready"

* * *

_**That is it for this chapter... tune into the next one that is coming soon**_


	29. Fight Till Death

_**Thank you to my reviewers... Sorry it was late, Diving Practice... K1092000- im not going to do that because it takes to much time and thats something i dont have -Lord Maximus - I know your a guys its just that sometimes i wonder if people r a girl or a guy so sry about that Heres the update that all my reviewers wanted**_

* * *

**_Chapter 29_**

Everyone looked at Yumi, stunned by what she said. Jeremy looked at the computer. The news were on.

'_5 men have escaped from jail. No one has any idea where they are going. These men where arrested for killing the royal family of Japan. Apparently they missed the oldest daughter of the family: Yumi Kin. Nobody knows where she is since she disappeared after the incident concerning her family. It is said that Princess Yumi has powers that no other person has. Our guess is that these men know where Yumi is and are going to finish what they started. Yumi, if your listening to this, I suggest you run_' the news reporter said.

"Im not going anywhere, but you guys should run." Yumi told her friends.

"Why do we have to run?" Odd asked.

"Because these guys will kill anything that is in their way. They killed my maids and butlers and that's what they're going to do to you." Yumi answered.

"Where would they get weapons?" Aelita questioned.

"X.a.n.a." Yumi sighed.

"Is that what you saw?" Kate asked.

"Yes, X.a.n.a let the guys out, X.a.n.a gave them weapons, X.a.n.a told them about my where abouts which is here. If your not going to ran then we need to go to my house. Come on" Yumi said and started running for the elevator.

The others ran in too.

"Aren't the guys on there way though, Yumi? They could be right up at the elevator entrance" Ulrich said

"No, jail is about a 15 minute run from here. And plus, they're from Japan, they don't know where anything is. X.a.n.a will probably tell them so we have to hurry" Yumi explained.

The elevator opened and they ran out as fast as they could toward Yumis house. They crashed through the door were Yumi's mom was in the living. She gasped and ran to Yumi.

"They're coming, they're coming!" Mrs. Ishiyama yelled.

"I know, I know, calm down. I have some of the best fighters in France with me" Yumi said.

Mrs. Ishiyama had a puzzled look on her face. "Your friends?" she asked.

"Yea, the guy who let them out is the guy we fought about every other day last year." Yumi said "Im sorry but I don't exactly have much time. Those guys are going to the factory and that's were their bodies will lie" Yumi finished and ran into the training room. The gang followed.

Yumi ran into the closet. She came out with more necklaces and sabers.

"Okay, who wants to fight?" she asked.

The all looked down. Ulrich walked up and took a necklace.

"You guys don't have to worry. This will be easy" Yumi said.

Kate and Odd walked up and looked at the necklaces "What are these for?" Odd asked.

"Show them Ulrich" Yumi said.

They looked at Ulrich as his eyes and hands began to glow green.

"Awesome!" Kate said and took a necklace. Odd did the same.

"Aelita? Jeremie?" Yumi asked.

"We're not exactly the fighting type" Aelita said. Jeremy nodded.

"We'll stay here and calm yourparents down. I mean your guardians" Jeremie corrected.

Yumi nodded. "Ok go talk to her, Kate and Odd need to learn how to work these thing" she said holding a necklace up. She threw one to Aelita "Tell my mom to put it on, she knows what to do with it"

Aelita and Jeremie nodded and ran out.

Yumi looked back at Kate and Odd, who were trying to make their hands glow.

Yumis eyes glowed as she smirked "Ok guys, were do we begin?" she asked.

"It doesn't take that long to train" Ulrich pointed out.

Yumi nodded. She threw them all a suit. Kate had yellow, and Odd purple. Ulrich and Yumi put their green and black ones on.

Yumi started to explain everything and Odd and Kate did everything right.

About ten minutes later, they were done practicing

"Don't take off the suits. We might need them with these guys." Yumi said.

"Do they have powers too or necklaces or something" Odd asked.

"No, but they had knifes and swords and stuff like that" Yumi said, taking a saber and put it in its sheath **_(A/n: is that was the things are called the hold the swords?)_** and then in a loop that was on the side on her suit.

Ulrich, Kate, and Odd did the same.

"You guys ready?" she asked.

They nodded.

"Ok, lets go" Yumi said and walked out of the training room.

"Ok mom, we're going" Yumi said.

"Ok but do us all a favor you guys: Don't die" Mrs. Ishiyama said.

They nodded and ran out the door towards the factory.

They went toward the elevator where the guys were waiting.

"You know, X.a.n.a should have told us the code. Then we could go and kill that brat" one of the guys complained.

"I hope you not talking about me" Yumi said interrupting the guys.

They looked over. "So, Princess Yumi, we meet again. You look like your mother, sad she couldn't be here to see" another guy said.

"That's only because you killed her!" Yumi yelled.

"That wasn't me, it was him" the guy said pointing to the guys behind him, who waved.

"Are you guys just sitting there and discussing death or are we going to fight?" Odd asked.

"You, fight? Ha!" one guys said.

"Don't under estimate us" Yumi said whose eyes began to glow.

"Ohhhh so scary" another guy said.

"You should be" Ulrich said. This made Yumi smirk.

The guy who commented before lifted into the air. The other guys looked at him, which was a mistake. Ulrich shot a glowing green ball at them and the collapsed to the floor with the other guy, whofloating, landed on them. They recovered quickly.

"You're going to pay for that" One guy said.

They ran after the gang.

Yumis smirk grew bigger. When the guys reach about 5 feet away from them, they were thrown back.

"She's put a force field up!" yelled one of the guys.

"Hello Mr. Obvious" Kate said.

Yumi walked through the force field and looked at the guys. All 5 of them floated into the air.

"Im not a little girl anymore, I know what to do now" Yumi said. She lifted up a hand that was glowing black.

"Princess Yumi holds a big grudge" said one of the guys.

"Yes, and if it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't have one. But then again, if it weren't for you guys, I would have never meet them" Yumi said pointing back at Ulrich, Odd and Kate. "But, I still am mad that you killed my family. I am Princess Yumi Kin, the chosen one of the royal family, and I will kill you." Yumi said.

She through the black ball at the guys and each of them got burnt. Ulrich walked out of the force field, with Kate and Odd behind him. Ulrich pointed to the elevator and a huge lightning bolt came out of it. He formed it into a ball and threw it at the guys, who got electrocuted. Odd and Kate smirked and their eyes began to glow. They floated up to the guys and said in unison:

"Haha you gonna die" they floated back down

"How is that possible? Yumi is the only one with powers but here friends do too?" One guy said

"What do they have that she doesn't?" another guys asked.

They examined the gang from top to bottom. They stopped at the neck.

"Those necklaces" they all said in unison.

"Oh those?" Yumi said pointing to Ulrichs necklace "Something I made. Cool huh?"

"For you maybe but not for us" one of the guys said.

Yumi let them down.

"Im going to make you pay for the damage you have done to me and my family." Yumi said.

The guys caught Yumi off guard and ran for her. She saw them at the last minute and retreated. They ran to the bridge and stopped and looked back.

The guys were just at the edge of the bridge.

"Im getting tired of this" Yumi said. She put her hands together and they turned black. She opened them and faced the guys and they fell backwards.

"Ummm… Yumi?" Odd said.

She looked at him and he pointed up. Over them was a helicopter, circling around them.

"Who cares? Im going to avenge my family. I rank higher then them so I shouldn't get in trouble." Yumi said.

She looked at the guys who were staring at the helicopter. Her eyes glowed blue again and a tornado appeared around her making her hair fly up. She lifted her hands over her head and she flew up in the air and stopped in the middle. She put her hands to her side. The guys looked at her. The helicopter stopped in one spot and watched Yumi.

Kate floated to the pilot in the copter "Hang on a minute guys, Yumis almost done" and she floated back down

"I think we found the princess" the pilot of the helicopter said to his co-pilot, who nodded.

Yumi, whose eyes were closed, stuck her hands out in front of her and they began to glow black again. She opened her eyes and a black orb formed around her. The gang looked in amazement.

"Once your blood touches the ground, then I'll know that you're dead" Yumi said in mod tone.

The guys looked in horror as 5 separate beams came from Yumi and hit the guys. Each beam headed towards their heart. The beam stopped coming from Yumi. The guys had their mouths opened and their eyes wide. Beams came back to Yumi and the guys fell dead to the floor, blood coming out of their mouths.

Yumi came down and the tornado vanished. Her eyes stopped glowing and she looked at the guys.

"I know that this won't bring my family back but that's what they deserve" she said.

Ulrich, Odd, and Kate walked up to Yumi. The helicopter came down and the guys came out to Yumi.

They bowed"Princess Yumi, your country has been waiting"

"Arise" Yumi said. They got up "Have these men buried with their families, tell my country that I have been found"

* * *

**_so, how do u like the chapter... it was like 6 pages long. Im not good with action stories so give me a break. R&R_**


	30. Attack of the Reporters

**_Thank you reviewers... im got 200 reviews... YEA!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 30_**

The pilots bowed to Yumi and ran over to the helicopter. The pilot grabbed the radio transmission and said into it:

"We have found the killers! They are dead and the princess is still alive"

Someone talked back to them "The princess? You've found her? We'll be right over"

About 10 minutes later, newscasters were all over the bridge. The guys were being bagged up by police and taken away.

Every news reporter came up to Yumi and asked the same question: "How did you kill them?"

She kept getting annoyed by them asking her that question.

'_Come on people… legend says I have powers. USE YOUR BRAIN!_' she thought.

She became even angrier when they didn't even realize that.

The news reporters gasped and back up once they saw Yumi's eyes glow blue like before.

Ulrich walked up to Yumi, put an arm around her, and got her out of the crowd before anyone could catch Yumis eyes on camera. He guided her over to Odd and Kate.

"Thanks" she said to him. He smiled back at her.

"So, Princess Yumi. What are you going to do now? Kadic will know about you by 7:00 tonight and Japan would want their royal family to start again" Odd said.

"Wait… 7? I have the art show in3 hours." Yumi realized.

"Everyone is gonna want your autograph if you go there" Kate pointed out.

"Only if I allow it" Yumi said.

The reporters watched as her and her friends talk. One reporter was talking through a microphone, trying to get everything recorded.

"Princess Yumi Kin was found today. She was found at an old factory with the 5 gives, who murdered her family, dead. I have not been able to get info on how they died but the pilots who were controlling a helicopter said 'It was Yumi who killed the men'. Yumi must have seeked vengeance for what these men have done. The Princess has commanded that these men be buried with their families. But questions still remain: How did these men know where to find Princess Yumi? What did Yumi do to kill these men? And What will Yumi do now? Go to Japan or Stay here in France?" The news reporter commented.

She walked up to Yumi, bowed, and asked "May I ask you a question, Princess?"

Yumi nodded and the woman stood up "Don't ask me how I killed these men. Legend says I have powers… you figure it out" Yumi said

The reporter nodded. "What are you going to do now that everyone knows that you are found?" the reporter asked.

"I am not sure. Right now, im going to finish school, but once im out of college, ill go back to Japan and live life like I want it to be: with my best friends" Yumi said opening a hand and showing the woman Ulrich, Odd and Kate.

Odd was on his cell "Jeremie? You, Aelita, and Yumis mom need to get over here" Odd said. "Ok bye" he hung up.

"Yumi, the others are on their way" Odd said to Yumi, who nodded.

"Excuse me Princess? Others?" the reporter asked.

"I have other 2 other best friends who were staying at my house to keep my guardian calm, so they are coming now to see all of this" Yumi said.

The reporter nodded.

Soon, a car pulled up and Aelita, Jeremie and Mrs. Ishiyama ran out if it.

Mrs. Ishiyama ran up to Yumi and gave her a big hug "You're alive! Thank God" she said.

The reporter smiled at them. "Excuse me Miss? I am aware that you are Yumi's guardian. How did you get a Princess to take care of?" the reporter asked.

Mrs. Ishiyama smiled. "I've known Yumi since the day she was born. I found her when she was 6 outside the palace the day of the incident. I knew something happened so I took her in and we kept her in hiding since. We wanted her to grow up to be a normal child, except the fact that she is not an ordinary child. Right Yumi?" Mrs. Ishiyama said. Yumi nodded.

"If you don't mind… id like to be _that_ normal child so bye" Yumi said. She pointed a finger at the reporter and she lifted into the air and back to her news crew. The other reporters watched in amazement but no one got footage of it because they were focusing on the scene. Yumi and Mrs. Ishiyama walked over to the gangs, still embraced to each other.

"Yumi, how _did_ you kill those guys?" Ulrich asked.

Yumi smiled. "I told you reporters don't get everything" she said.

The gang had a puzzled face on. Mrs. Ishiyama realized and answered his question "She sucked their lives out. Those were the lightning bolts coming out of them"

"That's why im wide awake, but I have a better idea for the extra life I have. Mom, can you take me to the hospital?" Yumi asked. She nodded. "Ill see you guys at school" Yumi said and her and Mrs. Ishiyama left for the hospital.

**_.: At the Hospital :._**

"Yumi? Why did you want me to bring you here?" Mrs. Ishiyama asked.

Yumi smiled. "Some kids are born without enough life to live. Some dont have enough to fight. I want to change that"

Yumi walked up to the desk. The woman there was watching TV when Yumi walked up to her. Her mouth dropped. She looked from Yumi to the TV to Yumi again.

"Hi" Yumi said.

"You… you're… you're the Princess" the woman said.

Yumi nodded. "Yes and I'd like to see 5 little kids who are about to loose their lives and their parents, please" Yumi said.

The woman, whose mouth was still wide open, nodded and walked Yumi through a hall.

The woman took her to one room with a child in a bed and his parents at his side.

"This little boy had cancer but he doesn't have the strength to recover. Hes been unconscious since the surgery" the woman said.

Yumi nodded and walked up to the parents "Hi, im Princess Yumi and im here to help your son" she said to them.

"Are... Areyou the one that has the powers?" the dad asked with a puzzled face one.

Yumi nodded "That's me" she said. "Im here to help your son get through this so he can go home and live life as a normal child."

She walked over to the boys' side and looked at him. Her eyes began to glow blue. She lifted a hand up and it glowed yellow and pink. With one finger, she touched the boys chest where his heart lied. The pink and yellow went into him and he soon glowed those colors. Its faded away soon and the boys eyes popped open. The parents were in amazement.

"Mom? Dad?" the little boy asked.

The parents looked at Yumi "Thank you for your kindness" the mom said

Yumi nodded "He should be able to come home tonight and-" she went into a trance… she woke up out of it and smiled "Hes going to have a wonderful life" Yumi finished and walked out of the room.

"Mom? Who was she?" the little boy asked.

"That was Princess Yumi, Shane. She saved your life" Shane's mom said.

Yumi did the same to 2 babies, boy and girl, that were born without the power to breathe on their own, a little girl, who was stuck in a fire and had been in a coma, and a little boy, who was inches away from death because he got hit by a car. All these kids lived 'cause of Yumi. And all their parents were grateful to see their childs eyes open.

* * *

**_Ok i thought that was kind of cheesy. She brought kids back to life with the touch of her finger... not something you see everyday. R&R_**


	31. The Art Show

**_Ok you guys... this is my last chapter to my story. I'd like to thank he reviewers for reviewing my chapters. Id like to thank my mom for giving birth to me... and ummm just thanks to everyone who is reading this_**

* * *

**_Chapter 31 - Final_**

It was fifteen minutes before seven and Yumi, the gang, and her guardians were in the school cafeteria setting up the art show. They volunteered but they didn't have to, just felt like it.

The clock ticked seven and Yumi walked up to her drawing and stood next to it. People started filling into the cafeteria walking by the portraits and examining them carefully. Some people commented and some people offered to buy them.

An old looking man in a suit and a young woman with long black hair and was wearing a read dress, walked up to Yumi. They looked at her artwork and then to Yumi.

"You are Yumi Kin" the woman said in a Japanese accent.

"Well, I go by the name Yumi Ishiyama right now" Yumi replied.

"Hello Princess Yumi" the man said, bowing "I am the ambassador of Japan, Ling Won" he said showing her a hand.

She took it, think they were going to shake, until he bowed and kissed the back of her hand.

"Pleasure" Yumi said. "I expect you are wondering if I will go back with you to Japan to rule as my family once did"

They looked stunned "How did you know?" the woman asked.

Yumi pointed to her head.

"Ahh, the mind reading part of your powers" the man said.

Yumi nodded.

"What is your answer then, Princess?" the woman asked bowing.

"I will tell you what I have told the press… My education comes first. I will finish school as I had intended to do without any help from royal tutors unless i order it… Once I have finished college, I will go back to Japan and rule with my guardians and friends" Yumi said.

The man and woman bowed "As you wish" they said in unison.

"Please, enjoy the artwork and help yourselves to anything you like. Watch out for Elizabeth Delmas over there though… shes trying to sell her art for more than its worth" Yumi said.

"Sorry Princess, but you call that art?" the woman said pointing to Sissys self portrait.

Yumi laughed "No but she thinks it is and thats all that matters"

The woman laughed too and walked away with the man.

Ulrich walked up to Yumi. "Who were they? And why were they bowing to you?" he asked.

Yumi explained what they wanted and who they were. He laughed.

"Japans going to be disappointed until you get there" he said.

Yumi chuckled "The press will keep them informed" she replied.

The art show ended soon.

Everyone who passed by Yumi's painted at least bided on it saying '_Any work done by a princess is worth a lot to me_'

Yumi didn't sell her painting. She wished to give it to Mr. Chardin since he was the one who pointed it out. She did as she wished though.

Yumi's guardians said good-bye to herand left. The gang stayed in the cafeteria and took down all the work.

Sissy saw Yumi and walked up to her.

"Your art is really good Yumi. But I have a question. Are you really the princess? It wasn't for publicity was it?" Sissy asked with a smile

Yumi smirked "Ill show you Sissy that I am the Princess"

Her eyes began to glow as she looked at Sissy. Sissys smile vanished and a look of fear was shown.

Sissy swooped through the air. She went out the door and Yumi ran out after her. She made Sissy fly above the tress, over the school and land in front of her safely.

"That was so cool" Sissy said. She bowed "Thank you Princess Yumi"

"Please Sissy, don't bow. I want to be treated like a normal person from you ok?" Yumi said.

Sissy nodded. "Ok Yumi. See you around." Sissy said and ran back through the cafeteria door.

There, the gang stood looking at Yumi. They walked up to her.

"Im impressed you didn't hurt her from all that she has done" Odd said.

"No, shes a changed person. I have no right to be mean to her anymore" Yumi said.

A cool breeze came by making Yumi shiver.

Ulrich noticed. He put an arm around Yumi in attempt to make her warmer.

"You guys do know X.a.n.a is still on the lose right?" Kate asked.

Odd smiled and put an arm around her too "Yea, but we'll beat him. Like we have always done"

Jeremie put an arm around Aelita and she smiled at him.

"Lets go before we freeze to death" Ulrich said. Everyone nodded and went back into the warmness of the school

* * *

**_That was a short chapter for an ending. R&R. Im doing a sequel to this so if you are glad about that, put it in ur review. until then... Byezzzzz_**


End file.
